Bound to Bad Luck
by FictionGriffon-07
Summary: Naruto is six when he merged with the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him, but the process had some interesting side effects due to the uncompleted seal the Yondaime was forced to use. Thrust into ANBU at a young age after his life was put in danger, Naruto has to conceal his power for the sake of his newest mission: Protect Sasuke Uchiha. Pairings undecided! Vote Now!
1. The Birth Of A Fox

**Chapter 1. The Birth ****Of A Fox**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong> _Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is definitely the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!"_

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. The Birth Of A Fox<strong>

It was a relatively peaceful night Konoha as the village slept; however as most civilians ad ninja rested in a slumber, one little boy was having a bit of trouble. This little boy was no average boy though, not by far. He was far more complicated than he lets on, in fact half his life is a lie to even himself.

Naruto sat in a dark alleyway, curled in the fetal position on a piece of cardboard behind a large garbage bin, freezing and clinging onto life by a slither of warmth coming through the bricks of the wall he lent against.

Starving and hasn't had water in days, he was bony and held no fat upon his body. He had red puffy eyes and a tear marked face, a sore little nose from snuffling that constant drip. His oversized ripped up clothes, or rather; rags, were falling off his frame. This is the life of Uzumaki Naruto, the life he has learned to deal with, the only way he knows how to live.

Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki; on the day of his birth the Yondaime known as Minato sealed away The Nine Tailed fox known as Kyuubi, the highest-ranking bijuu inside him. He sealed the beast in the only available container, the only one he knew would be worthy of holding the bijuu, he sealed it within his own son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**"Shiki Fuujin No Jutsu!"** There was a blinding light, before the Yondaime as the village knew him was gone, his soul taken from him by the Death God. But the Yondaime was prepared for this, he wrote two letters in scrolls, one for the Sadamine and one for his son on his sixth birthday.

The village was in a state of shock, not sure whether to be grieving the death of their beloved Yondaime and many families and friends or celebrating the disappearance of the Kyuubi.

The Sadamine sat in his office, cradling the wailing newborn in his arms, taking note of his whiskered face. "I'm to old for this..." he grumbled signing the papers confirming his reappearance as hokage.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"We do not know if the demon could gain control over him later in life, we should get rid of him now while we still can!"

"The demon should be eliminated!"

"It is a threat to the entire village!"

"Leave it to starve in the forest of death!"

"Kill the demon!"

Various council members shouted their remarks at the hokage holding the surprising asleep newborn Jinchuriki.

"Absolutely not! Do you imbeciles not care for the Yondaime's last wishes? Do you question the power of the seal made by the Yondaime? Do you not see the child? He is a human being, not the Kyuubi!" The Sadamine shouted in fury, waves of killing intent rolling off him. The room was filled with silence.

"Hokage, what will we do with him then? He has no parents, who will take care of him?" Fugaku Uchiha stood up, breaking the silence.

"He should be taken in by my personal army, ROOT. He could be the weapon of Konoha! We could be invincible with an ultimate weapon like him, an absolute advantage against enemy nations!" Danzo suggested, smirking as multiple murmurs of consideration were heard from other members.

Sarutobi's glare hardened at various members.

"Certainly not. I will not allow the Yondaime's own son become a merciless killer and weapon to this village!" Hiruzen Sarutobi once again yelled before sitting down into his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, deep in thought remembering the scroll that the Yondaime left for him.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • In the Scroll • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi,

I am sorry about appointing you the hokage, don't let the paperwork get to you! I don't have much time, but I need you to know these things.

I believe the Kyuubi is being controlled, I know that the Kyuubi is seen as a merciless killer and beast but he is rational in his way of thinking. He would not attack a village for no reason.

I hope Naruto will be seen as the hero he is, promise me that he will be seen for who he is, not what he is. Now, about the seal, it was not finished when I placed it upon my son, I wasn't expecting it to be used so suddenly. It successfully sealed the Kyuubi, but it will start to break away and become weaker in due time. On his sixth birthday the seal will begin to weaken. Because of the exposure of an immortal being such as the Kyuubi, Naruto will stop growing physically for about 3 years as his body adjusts to the exposure. From that point onwards, Naruto's chakra will continue to slowly combine with Kyuubi's.

Because of this, I highly advise that you train him in the ways of ninja so that he can continue to adapt to Kyuubi's chakra in the future. If he is not trained to control his chakra there is a chance that when he is older, he is at risk to his body failing on him.

Also, after looking into great detail on the Kyuubi, I had discovered that he is constantly bound to the Uchiha. The Kyuubi is bound to protect those of the Uchiha blood from any harm, and any pain that directly affects them is intensified and inflicted back on him. This is due to a contract that was made by Mandara himself in the Last Battle when he tamed and controlled the Kyuubi. My son, having the Kyuubi sealed within him means that he is now responsible of this role.

I must go now; the Kyuubi is closing in on the village. Protect the village! (And make sure Naruto never becomes a pervert!)

**• • • • • • • • • • • • End of Scroll • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

The Sadamine felt a pang in his heart; he had to make a decision.

"He shall be placed in a orphanage with my funding until he is old enough to live on his own. He shall become a ninja at the age of six for his protection against him being captured by enemy nations, and in place of the contract made by Madara to the Kyuubi, become the protector of the Uchiha clan."

Opening his eyes and ignoring the angered and confused looks of the council, Sarutobi turned and started walking out the room ignoring the complaints of some council members.

_'I'm so sorry Naruto, I fear that I will not be able to protect you for what is to come...'_

**• • • • • • • • • • • • Flashback End • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

That brings us up to were we are now, Naruto Uzumaki, the four year old boy that was said to become a hero of the village, the one the Yondaime gave his life to protect. But he was sitting in a dark, cold alleyway with no were else to go.

Naruto was shunned in his village. For something he had no control over. He tried to live normally, but he always got the glares, the beatings and the names.

He was kicked out the orphanage when he was three, and moved into a apartment. But he couldn't stay there overnight, it's not safe having them know where he was. After all, various ninja or civilians would just try and kill him in his sleep, he had to keep moving around the village to stop them from finding him.

His apartment rent was being payed by the Hokage, and he had a small allowance, but he would always be charged three times the amount it was, so he had no food or good clothes. He has been poisoned, had assassination attempts on his life so many times it was hard to believe, beaten within a inch of his life and left to starve on the streets. But no matter what, he would live through it all, whether he liked it or not.

**NARUTO POV**

"Why...? WHY! Why do you…they all hate me so much? What…what did I ever do wrong…?" I yell in fury, tears started to stream down my face. I didn't care if I was beaten for waking someone up or if an assassin found me, it would just be like every other time, beaten within an inch of my life, or left in a near-death state. I don't know why, but I always live afterwards, I want to die sometimes, but Kami-Sama really must hate me and wants me to live through nothing more than more pain.

I start to get dizzy from my outburst. I see figures in the shadows; I reach towards them with my small grotty hand, hoping they would take the pain in my head away.

I feel a weight of my arm. I can feel the breaking and snapping pain of the bone in my arm. I try and scream out, only for nothing to come out of my parched throat.

I desperately try to pry the shoe off my now smashed arm with my other hand, only for it to be pulled back out and behind me. Ripping it out of its socket in the process by a unknown force.

_'Great, there's two of them.'_

I hear the sound of them unsheathing a knife of some sought, I try to scream out, but fail miserably. I continue to let the tears fall, feeling like acid burning my skin as the soak my ragged shirt.

"Look! The demon is crying! I wonder how loud he will scream when he has no throat!"

The thug closes in, the other holding me down with his foot on my chest, breaking some ribs.

I try and struggle away, not because I could die, because I know I will live through this. I want to die quick and painlessly, not slowly only to live just when I thought I can finally be in peace.

"Hey there! I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but I have some orders to do here." I shakily turn my head to the direction of the unknown voice. It was an ANBU, he was wearing a dog mask and had grey, gravity defining hair.

_'Now what? I have a ninja and thugs trying to kill me.' _My vision starts to get burry and I can't focus on the ninja, I beg for this to be my end.

Just as I was going to close my eyes, the weight off my chest has gone just as a ear piercing scream fills the streets. I look to were the thug with the knife was, he was still there…But he was being held off the ground by the mysterious ninja, the other thug unmoving and bloodied on the ground.

"Look at this mess you made me make…" The ninja said in an innocent voice towards the terrified thug, making him wet himself as he tried to pry the hand from his throat.

I blinked and the body of the thug was toppled over the already dead one by the ninja. The Dog ANBU then started making his way towards me.

_'Now he comes to finish me off himself, p-please make it quick__…__'_ I thought to myself, unknowing that I said the last part aloud.

The man crouched down and surprisingly, started to carefully pick me up avoiding touching or hurting my already damaged frame.

"You look like shit little guy, lets go get you patched up." He looked down at me in his arms, giving me what I would think was a smile, I can't tell with his mask on.

I was stunned, did he care about me…?

_'No, he's just following orders__…__'_ I thought before passing out in his arms, enjoying the heat radiating off him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo~? How was it? Yeah, I know it's quite short, but I intend to make the chapters longer the more the story progresses.<strong>

**Let me know what you think, whether you liked it or didn't, by leaving me a review! **

**I plan to update it with chapter two next week!**

**Next Chapter Preview: **

"Naruto! Naruto look at me!" Kakashi yelled at the now shaking boy on the floor.

An ear-piecing scream filled the village.

Naruto's form started to glow an eerie red.

"Naruto! Someone get a medic- nin in here!" Sarutobi yelled at the guards in the doorway.

**Thanks guys, And ALSO! Because I am re-writing this story, I have decided to give you guys the chance to vote in your opinion to who Naru's pairing should be! Go to my profile to vote!**


	2. A Confused Fox

**Chapter 2. A Confused Fox**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong> _Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is __definitely __the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!"_

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!

_**Go to my profile to vote for Naru's pairing!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. A Confused Fox<strong>

**"Earth Release: Rock Fist Technique, Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!"**

A rock-like glove started to form around the small hands of Fox, the youngest ANBU in the history of Konoha.

Naruto lent forward towards Dog, his arm now fully encased in solid rock. Throwing his arm forward towards the unsuspecting ANBU, Fox prepared himself to hit flesh. Suddenly the ANBU disappeared and was replaced by a small substitution log. Smashing the log into splinters, Fox tensed before shouting out in frustration.

"Damnit! So close! I had it planned out and everything!", Fox screamed in anger whilst ripping off his mask and throwing it onto the ground in rage. The rock on his arm now starting to be absorbed back into his hand as the older ANBU walked out of the bushes, with a little orange book covering what would be his face under the mask.

"Now, now, don't have a hissy fit princess! You really did plan it well! I have to say, trick after trick! But unfortunately, I was one step ahead", Dog stated, removing his ANBU mask and putting his book away, only to be greeted by the glare of Naruto Uzumaki.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I'M NOT HAVING A HISSY FIT!", Naruto yelled in fury at Kakashi, before forcibly sitting on the ground cross-legged with a *humpf* and an angry pout.

Kakashi stared at Naruto's actions in amusement accompanied by a smirk. _'He is eight after all, plus he is so cute when he's angry! But I really have to be careful; he is getting better at surprise attacking me, the only thing that keeps me one step ahead is that I know all his moves. If I didn't know him as well as I do, I would probably be doomed__…__'_

Kakashi inwardly sighed, _'I need to fix his mood or I'll paying__…__'_

Kakashi visibly shivered remembering when he pissed Naruto off once during training, his wallet had never been so sad and empty after treating him to Ramen later that week...

"Come on princess lets go get something from the market for dinner, ANBU head quarters has nothing good to eat", said Kakashi, starting to walk towards the village market and secretly hoping he would be forgiven.

Naruto instantly propped up as his brain flooded with the thought of eating Ramen noodles, thus making him forget the 'princess' comment. A devilish smirk gracing upon his face only to instantly be replaced by an innocent smile as he started skipping towards Kakashi.

"Aw right! Woo hoo! Market here we come!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, jumping up whilst fist pumping in the air, a grin making itself more visible.

_'One step ahead eh?'_ Naruto thought, his happy grin turning into more of that of a small child in trouble.

Kakashi kept walking, watching Naruto from behind and smiling at the sudden change in attitude. _'Hmmmm__… __he never forgives me that fast__… __Sure the change of attitude is normal on the topic of food but not the sudden forgiveness__… __He's up to something__… __Better be on my guard.'_

Before heading into the market, Naruto put on a henge to hide his appearance and make it that of a civilian black haired boy in casual clothes, and Kakashi put his mask back on. As they made their way through the market, only snickers of laughter and fury sighs from angry women could be heard from those walking past at the "I am a pervert" sign stuck on the back of a completely unaware grey-haired ninja.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • Flashback • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Kakashi came to a sudden halt after sprinting into the Konoha hospital with a small and broken child in his arms.

"Hokage-sama", Kakashi bowed his head in respect at the hokage coming to meet him about the broken blonde boy.

"Kakashi-san, what happened this time?" questioned the Hokage as the small boy was placed on a hospital bed to soon be taken away by the nurses and doctors.

"Hokage-sama, it's the same as always. I respect your decisions, but he can't stay where he is. You saw his condition, it's happening more frequently now. I ask that you please relocate him somewhere safer", finished Kakashi bowing his head whilst taking his ANBU mask in hand.

The Sadamine looked at Kakashi's display of actions in amusement.

"Kakashi-san, by any chance have you grown somewhat attached to the boy?"

Kakashi's visible eye opened a little bit, thinking of the possibility that he has grown to like the scrawny boy.

"Well, yeah, he tends to grow on people… All the ANBU love him. I guess that's because we're asked to look after him a lot", replied Kakashi now scratching behind his neck in a very 'Naruto' manor, and his eye in an upside down U.

The Hokage thought for a moment, after coming to a conclusion.

"Kakashi-san, while he is recovering, go to his apartment and move his belongings to a spare ANBU room. As for the problem about him being defenceless, you and the other ANBU will train him in the time you would've used to take care of him."

Kakashi just stood there blankly, calculating what the Hokage had just said. You could almost see the cogs turning in his head.

His eye then widening when he realised what the hokage just said to him about the boy.

_'Honestly, I can come up with a entire plan on the field in about two seconds, but off the field I'm__…__.'_

Kakashi dropped his head, depressed lines showing in the right hand corner of his head,_ 'Hopeless__…__'_

"Well, better go get the midget's stuff", said Kakashi as he started to walk out of the hospital. He noticed that he must of been thinking for a while, because the Hokage was no where to be seen, and he'd left the keys to Naruto's apartment in his hand. He looked down at the keys in his palm.

"Well that's convenient", he mumbled before continuing down the street.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NARUTO POV**

I slowly started to open my eyes, pain everywhere on my body.

As my eyes start to focus, I see white._ 'Am I dead? Finally?'_

I then notice other presences in the room, and I see the faint lines of cornices on the white ceiling.

"White ceiling…Great, I'm in the hospital…" Moments flash before my eyes, the screaming, the pain, the white ceiling.

"THE HOSPITAL?!" I shout barely through my parched throat, my eyes widening.

"No-no-no-no!" I start to hyperventilate. '_I'm scared of this place! I don't like this place! This place does not like me! They hate me!'_

"Hey-hey-hey, calm down. There are other people trying to rest here", an unknown yet familiar voice responded whilst coming from the corner of the room.

"Who, w-who are you? W-what am I d-doing here?" I stutter out, finding it hard to breathe.

"It's me, the guy who saved your ass, as for why you're here, you were unconscious with both your arms being smashed and dislocated. You also had four broken ribs and-" The man started to ramble out my injuries, but I had already zoned out about my injuries.

"You, you saved me..? Why..?" I was confused, why would anyone care about me?

"Well, I was lost on the road of life when I heard your outburst. I have been assigned to look after you a few times so I knew you; I just did what I would've done to anyone that was in your position. By the way, my name is Kakashi." He pulled his mask off, revealing another mask! But this one was cloth, and his left eye was covered by his Hitai-ate, leaving only his right eye showing.

I looked away from his face as the whispers of the civilians started to replay themselves inside my head.

"Yeah, but I'm no anyone, I'm a monster." My eyes started to water up and my hands started to shake.

I felt a warm hand on my bandaged shoulder.

"By no means are you a monster. The ones who did this to you and the ones that made you think you are one are the real monsters. Compared to them, you're as kind and gentle as a princess!" Kakashi started to pat my head, knowing that it would annoy me; he was trying to make forget the 'monster' topic.

I wiped away my tears with my sleeve.

"S-s-so, you don't t-t-think I'm a monster? Y-y-you don't hate me?" I stuttered, almost not believing myself by the statement.

"Of course not princess!" Kakashi's hand stoped petting my head but he left his hand there, feeling like a human armrest, I gently pried his hand off my head.

I almost couldn't believe it. I found someone who I know wasn't just following orders, someone who had time for me, who cared for me.

"T-thank you, Kakashi nii-san" I bowed my head, letting tears of happiness fall down my scarred cheeks.

"I don't know where the –nii-san came from, but your welcome princess", Kakashi's visible eye turned into an upside down U shape.

"Oh and one thing Kakashi nii-san..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kakashi answered in a calm tone.

"Stop calling me 'princess' pervert", I flatly stated, no longer crying.

'He sure has fast changes in attitude.' Kakashi thought before replying. "Sure thing princess!"

"Now, I hear your injuries are better now, amazing healing rate you got there." Kakashi said, changing the topic.

"Yeah, but my arms are weak so I can't protect myself if I get attacked again…" I say as my line of sight connects with the floor.

"No need to worry about getting attacked though", Kakashi said as he grabbed some clothes at the end of the bed and gently tossed them to me.

I grabbed the clothes off my face in a slightly hesitant manor.

"What do you mean Kakashi nii-san?" I question, looking down at the clean clothes.

"You're coming to live with me!" The ANBU stated with what would be a smile on his face under that mask until he was whacked on the back of the head by an anonymous figure.

"You baka-perv! He's coming to live with US!" Another ANBU in cat mask and normal ANBU gear exclaimed, anger marks appearing on her raised fist.

"Huh?" I stared blankly at the scene in front of me, head tilted like a cat and confusion plastered on my face.

"Hey kid! I'm Uzuki Yuugao! And your gonna come live with us!" she stated pointing to herself before using her thumb to point behind her at the kneeling form of Kakashi holding his head in pain.

I just stared at nothing in particular before a smile creped it's way to my lips as I looked at the masked Cat ANBU.

"Like, like a family? Are you guys a couple or something?" I questioned, my eyes whipping between the two ANBU signalling them being together as a couple.

"WHAT? NO-NO-NO-NO! You have it all wrong kiddo! Were not a couple! I swear on my life! That guy is a creep!" The female ANBU said putting her hands in a defensive 'X' at the child's suggestion.

Kakashi, finally recovered by the blow to his head had only caught the last part of the conversation going on. So he chose to let it go not bothering to figure out what was wrong.

"What she's trying to say is that you're coming to live with us at the ANBU head quarters." Kakashi explained, nursing the bump on his head as I could feel a massive weight being lighted from my shoulders..

"R-really? That's, That's SO COOL!" I yelled with a massive grin making it way to my lips.

"Glad to hear it kid! Now get changed, don't want to go walking around in a hospital robe", the cat ANBU said as she pointed to the clothes I was holding.

"Hai!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the room to get changed.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NORMAL POV**

A five-year-old Naruto stepped back into the room, he had black and orange converse shoes, some camo shorts and an orange T-shirt with green stripes at the end of the sleeves.

"Why all the orange?" Yuugao asked whilst turning to face Kakashi.

"I heard he likes it…" Kakashi answered, pulling his mask down to his face and started walking out of the room to the hallway, Naruto close behind him.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Naruto hid behind Yuugao as they walked down the street, trying to shield himself from the glares of the villagers.

Yuugao noticed this a shot Kakashi a look that made Kakashi sigh. He bend down and swooped the unsuspecting child onto his shoulders before he could protest.

"Eeep!" Naruto squealed, as he was swung on the ANBU's shoulders, "Huh?"

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he couldn't see anything through a bush of gravity-deifying hair. Putting his hands through the hair he split the bush of hair apart making a 'hidey-hole' through the grey hair.

In doing this he successfully made the ANBU beside him burst in laughter (in a very not-ANBU way) at the now ridiculous looking Dog ANBU.

'_I have a feeling that this kid is going change the lives of many'_, thought a purple haired ninja as she regained her posture from her burst of laughter.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"Woah! This place is so cool! Where is everyone?" Shouted a very hyperactive boy as he ran around the ANBU head quarters opening and looking into every nook and cranny.

"Everyone is probably out on patrol or on a mission, most of them will be back by nine. By the way, here's hwere you'll be staying. There are fresh clothes in the drawers and all your stuff is already unpacked", explained Kakashi, pointing to the room beside him.

"I get my own room? Oh yeah!" Yelled the excited boy as he ran into the room staring in awe at everything.

**NARUTO POV**

_'__This place is amazing! I have never seen a place so clean too!'_

I looked around the room, and then noticed some clothes on the bed. Walking up to the bed to get a better look at them; I stopped dead in my tracks. It was ninja gear.

I looked up at Kakashi, a questioning look on my face. He nodded confirming my unspoken question.

I ran up to the bed and sorted through what was there.

There were some black ANBU shorts, a short-sleeved black T-shirt and a dark orange ANBU vest. There was a hip pouch, black gloves and dark orange armour plates for his forearms and the back of his hands that together with some black ninja sandals.

"All the ANBU are going to tip in on training you, we think you'll make a great ninja", Kakashi stated breaking my concentration on his new ninja gear.

"I'm going to be the best ninja you've ever seen Kakashi nii-san, I'm going to be the best hokage ever too!" I shouted tears forming at the sides of my eyes. I was so happy; I don't think I've been this happy in my life! From that point on, that was my dream, to be not only the best ninja ever, but the best hokage of all time.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Even though Naruto had only been training for a month, his progress was beyond believable.

He was Genin level already and he'd just been introduced to the Shadow Clone Technique Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which had meant that he could train at about 100 times faster and more successfully depending on the amount of clones he made.

He was also very well known by all ANBU, most of them were teaching him some of their techniques to make sure he could with stand all types of combat.

He had also changed the atmosphere in the ANBU head quarters, no longer was it dark and gloomy, but was now a place full of happiness and fun. Naruto would prank the ANBU whenever he got time off training, and he would also make sure the head quarters had a descent supply of ramen. Most of the ANBU liked resigning there after their shift or mission, because Naruto would always be there to greet them and ask about their day. Naruto loved hearing about missions and interesting things seen on patrol, he would sit and listen to the stories for hours.

It was about four in the afternoon when a small ninja with blonde hair bounded out of his room and tackled a completely unaware grey haired ninja.

"Kakashi nii-san! Were out of instant ramen, so lets go to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner! WecangettheThursdayspecialandinviteYuugaoandtryout thenewmisoramenand-" Naruto's fast talking ramble stopped as Kakashi placed his hand over the boy's mouth.

"We can get Ramen, but first we have to go to the Hokage, he has something to tell you. Oh and, calm down princess." Kakashi said removing his hand and prying the boy off his chest so he could get up.

"Fiiine… lets go… AND STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS" shouted Naruto as he got off Kakashi and headed towards to door, disappointed his ramen would have to wait.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • Hokage's Office • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

The sounds of footsteps were in the distance and the sounds of yelling were not far behind.

Suddenly the yelling stops and the footsteps were closing in at a fast pace.

*BAM!*

"Hey Hokage jiji! Whatcha wanted to tell me?" The doors flew open with a small blonde boy standing in at the base of the doors. Behind him were two sets of exhausted guards and a Kakashi that looked as though he'd been pulled through a Christmas tree backwards; surprisingly his hair looked the same though.

"Why hello Naruto, how are you? Yes, you are correct I wanted to tell you something." The Hokage replied not looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm great thanks Jiji! What did you 'wanna tell me?" Naruto said taking a seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Well, I have been informed that you have reached if not passed Genin level. Because of this I believe you are capable of starting some missions yourself."

"Really? YES! THANKS JIJI! Thank you!-Thank you!-Thank you! Yelled Naruto, as he flung himself at the Hokage over the desk.

Getting over his temporary shock of having a boy flung at him, he re-organised himself and started to pry the boy's small arms away from his neck.

"Now, at first you will start off at the level that most Genin's would-" The Hokage started to ramble, but Naruto had already zoned out.

"Yes! I'm one step closer to my dream I'm gonna be the best ninja out there! Look out world! HERE I-" Naruto started went to air pump his fist, when a wave of pain covered his body.

"Naruto are you listening?" Asked the Hokage as he heard the boy's outburst had stopped and he was holding his stomach staring at the ground.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked the frozen figure of Naruto.

Another wave of pain.

"Eerk! AhH!"

*Thump*

Naruto's sounds of pain were heard before he collapsed on the ground, still holding his stomach. His eyes wide and his jaw clenched together so hard it was as if his teeth would break under the pressure.

"Naruto! Naruto, look at me!" Kakashi yelled as he crouched beside the now shaking boy on the floor.

An ear-piecing scream filled the village.

Naruto's form started to glow an eerie red.

"Naruto! Someone get a med-nin in here!" Sarutobi yelled at the guards in the doorway.

Naruto's ears started to shrink as two bumps started to form through his hair.

Naruto's screams were now silent however you could still tell he was in excruciating pain by the emotions on his face.

Naruto passed out after ten minutes of the torture.

**"Hello boy****… ****we meet at last."**

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? A little bit longer than the last one, and I still intend to make them longer. <strong>

**Let me know what you think, whether you liked it or didn't, by leaving me a review! **

_**PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARU-CHAN TO BE WITH!**_

_**Haha, oops...Cappies. Forgive me /**_

**Next Chapter Preview: **

"Okay, that's good that we've got a cause then. Now, Naruto I'm really sorry but the council has heard of this", said the Hokage as he looked down.

Naruto started to shiver, memories coming back to him.

"Just tell me when my ninja life is over, or when I will be executed or whatever! Just get it over a done with!" Screamed Naruto at the Hokage tears forming at the rim of his eyes.

"However these seals can't be directly placed on the body, they need to be placed on an item for the wearer only. In your case the only thing that the council would allow me to put it on was…this"

"WHAT?!"

**Thanks guys**


	3. A Collared Fox

**Chapter 3. A Collared Fox**

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is <em>definitely<em> the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!"

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. A Collared Fox<strong>

**NARUTO POV**

**"Hello boy****… ****we meet at last."**

I hear a deep masculine voice echoing down what seems to be a tunnel. I slowly open my eyes and it looks like I'm in some sort of sewer.

"Where am I? Helllloooooooooo~?" I call out to anyone who could help me find my way back, my voice echo's down various passageways. I peer around the corners of some of the walls, everything looks untouched.

**"Come here boy and I shall tell you"**, the deep voice answered again.

I decide that I should follow the sound of the voice, considering that it's probably my only hope of getting out of here. I walk down passages only to meet with other passages. Chains and locks hang from the doors I come across. When thinking I realise that I'm not in a sewer, as the murky water type liquid that I seem to be walking through doesn't have a scent.

After a while of walking, I start notice that the direction of the deep voice, is in the same direction as an immense surge of power that seems to get stronger the closer I get to it.

I finally reach a dead end. I am now in a massive room with high ceilings and huge golden metal bars separating the room from what seems like a huge cage. In the middle of the golden gates there is a sheet of paper with the kanji for 'seal' printed upon it.

"Where AM I?" I question aloud to no one in particular.

**"You boy, are in your mindscape", **said a voice from behind the bars.

"What? If this is my mind why does it look like a sewer? If this is my mind, who are you?" I answered.

Suddenly pair of gigantic red eyes emerged from behind the bars. The rest of the body slowly took form. I begin to shake in fear, as the surge of power starts to become a visible red and begins to circle me like a predator to its prey.

**"I am The Great and Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **The gigantic beast's body was now visible as he lay down with an idiotic grin and did the 'peace' sign with his clawed fox-like hands.

"Uhhhhh, why are you in my mind then? You're meant to be dead by the Yondaime's hands!" I questioned still wondering why not only THE Kyuubi Kitsune was in my mind, but why he was doing the 'peace' sign as the 'Bloodthirsty Nine Tailed Bijuu' and what that idiotic grin was for, demons don't grin that way!

The demon gave out a deep chuckle, almost as if he heard my thoughts.** "Kid, demons can't just be killed, I never died! Your Dad sealed me within you on the day I attacked your village."**

I was frozen. Is this why I'm hated? Is this why I'm called a Demon? Is this why I was kicked out of the orphanage? They were right. I am a monster.

Suddenly another voice rang through the halls, "By no means are you a monster. The ones who did this to you and the ones that made you think you are one are the real monsters. Compared to them, you're as kind and gentle as a princess!"

_'__Kakashi-nii…?'_

**"I can hear your thoughts in here kid, you are not a monster, nor am I! There's a difference between a demon and half demon to a monster ya know."**

"T-thanks Kyuubi, you know you really aren't like what the stories say... Why would someone like you attack Konoha?" I replied holding back my tears.

**"I was being controlled, by the one you would know as 'Orochimaru'. I am sorry about attacking your village. It didn't really benefit me either! It did result in me being stuck inside a chibi for the rest of my life."**

But one more thing... Didn't you say that my Father sealed you within me? But the Yondaime sealed you! Not my father, I don't even know my dad!

Kyuubi placed two 'fingers' to his forehead and closed his eyes as he sighed.

**"Kit****… ****The Yondaime did seal you within me. You say that you don't know your Father yet here we are talking about him? The Yondaime was your father!"** He finished opening his eyes and removing his paw from his head.

"T-the Yondaime w-was my F-father? I a-am the Y-Y-Yondaime's son..." I said, failing to hold back my tears this time.

**"Look kit, you have to wake up now or they are going to think your dead or something. Trust me, it will all make sense in time."** The Kyuubi said as my mindscape disappeared and I began to wake up in the real world.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • Real World • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

I began to wake up to see that white ceiling again. As my anxiety started to kick in I felt a hand over mine, which seemed to calm down my fear of the hospital.

"Kakashi nii-san?" I whisper, guessing aloud of whom the blurred figure next to me was as my eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Yeah little bro, it's me. Nice new look by the way."

"Huh?" I said wondering what he could of meant by that. Then I felt something furry next to me.

As my eyes finally adjusted, I could make out what the furry thing was.

"Kakashi, why is there a stuffed fox tail next to me?"

"Well about tha-" He was cut off by my scream. The tail moved!

I stared at the tail as is started to poof up the more I screamed at it.

"AHHHHHHHH! KAAAAKKKKKAAAASHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHY IS IT MOVING!" I screamed, my eyes as big as saucers.

Kakashi clamped his hand over my mouth as the Hokage and some other ANBU ran into the room to see what the ruckus was about.

"Ah, Naruto your finally awake." The hokage asked me, but I wasn't paying attention, I was still staring at the tail that seemed to move to my movements.

"Naruto, the reason why it is moving is because it's not stuffed, it your tail. It is a part of you", Kakashi said in a slightly agitated tone as he slowly removed his hand covering my mouth but still preventing me from totally freaking out. Not that I wasn't totally freaked out, because I was.

"Now Naruto, I know this may be a shock to you, but this is because of you're um, tenant, but I will explain about him-"

"KYUUBI!" I screamed, now infuriated at the giant ball of fuzz sealed within me.

Everyone in the room was shocked at my outburst.

"Naruto, by any chance do you k-know of your tenant already?" The hokage questioned me, nervousness and caution was shown on his face.

"Yah, during my 'nap' I met my 'tenant', and I have some things to tell you to old man." I said through gritted teeth that seemed to be stronger and sharper, with my canines being slightly longer too.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

I shifted whilst inside my clothing. I was quite uncomfortable having a hole cut out of my pants for a fluffy red fox tail. Not to mention the red fox ears, but they don't bug me as much unlike the tail bit did. Having a tail increased my balance, but I have to get used to having one quickly because the entire way to the Hokage's office was not fun due to me constantly tripping over my tail, or dealing with it whacking me in the side.

Once we had reached the Hokage's office, my tolerance for my tail had ended. I turned around quickly to catch and attempt to rip it off, but it was gone, I saw it the corner of my eye and chased after it but it was on the move, so I kept on running for it, determined to get rid of it.

If only I knew how stupid I looked though.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the hilarious scene in front of them. The now fox-looking boy was chasing his tail, with utter determination and frustration written all over his face.

The Hokage cleared his throat to gain the boy's attention, but he kept chasing his tail.

"Naruto", said Sarutobi firmly with a little hint of annoyance in his voice, however he was unnoticed by the running boy.

"NARUTO!" yelled the Hokage at the boy. But the tail chasing just continued.

Whilst giving up on attracting the boy's attention, the Hokage turned to Kakashi with an annoyed facial expression.

Kakashi cleared his throat before letting out a loud, "OH PRINCESSS~!" Immediately getting weird looks and a deadly glare from Naruto, who was in a twisted position on the floor with his fluffy tail in his jaws.

Kakashi just returned Naruto's glare with an innocent smile and said "Naru-chan, the Hokage would like your attention."

"Huh?" he stated dumbly, his glare died as he dropped his tail and turned to Sarutobi.

"Whatcha want Jiji?" Naruto said with an innocent and questioning tone.

"I would like to talk to you about some things we briefly chatted about in the hospital, I also believe you had some things to tell me too." replied the Hokage calmly.

Getting into a thinking position Naruto thought back to the events at the hospital.

"Hmmmm…. OH YEA! That stuff! Yep, now I remember!"

"Good, now everyone except Naruto and Kakashi please exit the room." said Sarutobi as he began doing hand seals for a sound barrier Jutsu.

**"Sound barrier technique, Otomasen no jutsu!** There, now we can talk, but first, please read this, it is from your Father." The hokage handed Naruto a scroll.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • In the Scroll • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Dear Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,

If you are reading this, I am well gone. I'm sorry I could never be there for you like a Father should be for his son. Naruto, your father was the Yondaime, me. Just minutes after your birth the Kyuubi attacked our village, I had no other choice but to seal it within a being whose chakra paths had not yet formed, like a newborn baby. I'm sorry Naruto; I sealed the Kyuubi within you because I knew that you could handle the burden. I hope my last wish came true and you are seen as the hero that you are, even if you are not, I know that you have the strength and will find those who see you for who you are. Naruto, promise me you will protect your precious people with your life, because in a time of need they will be there for you even if it doesn't seem like it.

Unfortunately I have some bad news about the seal I used to lock away the Kyuubi. The seal wasn't quite finalised when I used it on you, so there are some things that you need to know. Since the Kyuubi is immortal, it is predicted that on your sixth birthday, the seal will begin to weaken. Because of the exposure of an immortal being such as the Kyuubi, you will stop growing physically for about 3 years as his body adjusts to the exposure. From that point onwards, Naruto's chakra will continue to slowly combine with Kyuubi's. Don't be rash though, by using a lot of the nine tail's chakra before it is absorbed will quicken the process and cause you pain. This is all that I know, but this may not be all so be careful.

Also, after looking into great detail on the Kyuubi, I have discovered that he is constantly bound to the Uchiha. The Kyuubi is bound to protect those of the Uchiha blood from any harm. If you inflict any pain that directly affects them, is intensified and inflicted back on you. This is due to a contract that was made by Mandara himself in the Last Battle when he tamed and controlled the Kyuubi. By you having the Kyuubi sealed within you, means that you now take on the responsibility of this role.

About your Mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Ret Hot Blooded Habanero. We were secretly married and so no one really knew about her. She died while giving birth to you and to protect you from the many people you may be after you, being my son, you have claimed your mothers last name for now.

I'm sorry for placing all these burdens on you, but I know you can handle it because you are the son of the Yondaime; you are the hero of Konoha.

Your Father,

Minato Namikaze.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • End of Scroll • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Naruto was teary eyed, but not yet crying. This was mostly because Kyuubi had told him most of the news before hand.

"Now, Naruto I realise this is hard for you, but I believe you had something important to tell me." Stated the hokage.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama, Kyuu didn't mean to attack Konoha. He was being controlled by….by..Kyuu who was it again..?" Joked Naruto as he wiped away any stray tears.

*******_Sigh* "Kit, do you ever pay attention? It was Orochimaru one of the legendary three sannin."_**

"He was being controlled by Orochimaru Hokage-sama." Naruto said, leaving his mindscape.

"Ah, I shall take note of that, thank you for that information Naruto. You father had also been suspecting the Kyuubi was being controlled." The Hokage scribbled down some notes as he organised his paperwork. "Now, there are some things I need to inform you about. Your transformation earlier was supposed to happen about a month from now, on your sixth birthday. Do you know what might've caused your early transformations? I'm also guessing that you have been able to communicate with the Kyuubi since then, if so could you talk to him and see if he knows? That would be quite helpful.

"Hai." Naruto said; his eyes glazed over as he left to his mindscape.

"Um, Kyuu…"

**"Don't worry I already know; what you see, I see too. I believe your training caused your early transformation. While training you learned to access your chakra, in doing so released mine. Not to mention that because you were beaten all those times before you body became fragile and not able to hold my power as well."**

"Jiji, Kyuu thinks that it was caused by my training when I released my chakra, I also released his. He also thinks that all those times that I was b-beaten that my body became fragile and could hold Kyuu as well", he said.

"Okay, that's good that we've got a cause then. Now, Naruto I'm really sorry but the council has heard of this", said the hokage as he looked down.

Naruto started to shiver, memories coming back to him.

"Just tell me when my ninja life is over, or when I will be executed or whatever! Just get it over a done with!" Screamed Naruto at the Hokage tears forming at the rim of his eyes.

"Actually, we came to a conclusion thanks to your Father who was prepared that the council would raise suspicion. He created a number of seals that lock away all Kyuubi's power, all your chakra and put you in a henge as if you grew at the normal rate without your 'features.' However these seals can't be directly placed on the body, they need to be placed on an item for the wearer only. In your case the only thing that the council would allow me to put it on was…this" the hokage said as he opened one of his desk draws and pulled out a light blue coloured collar with silver spikes pointing out on the outside.

"NANIIIIII?!"

* * *

><p>Well~? How was it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know and leave a review!<p>

Not to mention I'm just like everyone else out there, I have a life! I'm a busy person and writing a story isn't really that high on my priorities list.

**Please Review, your opinions really help and also encourage me to hurry the hell up with writing this thing! Cx**

_**PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARU-CHAN TO BE WITH!**_

_**Haha, oops...Cappies. Forgive me /**_


	4. A Fox's New Friend

**Chapter 4. A Fox's New Friend**

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is <em>definitely<em> the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!"

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. A Fox's New Friend<strong>

Flash back:

"Actually, we came to a conclusion thanks to your Father who was prepared that the council would raise suspicion. He created a number of seals that lock away all Kyuubi's chakra, all your chakra and put you in a henge as if you grew at the normal rate without your 'features.' However these seals can't be directly placed on the body, they need to be placed on an item for the wearer only. In your case the only thing that the council would allow me to put it on was…this" the hokage said as he opened one of his desk draws and pulled out a light blue coloured collar with silver spikes pointing out on the outside.

"NANIIIIII?!"

* * *

><p>The next half hour for the ANBU was spent chasing a small orange blur around the village. The ANBU were quite surprised that a five year old boy with so little training could be that fast, but little did they know that this orange blur was no ordinary five-year-old boy.<p>

At the time Naruto was just using a simple henge to cover his ears and tail however any ninja Chunin level or up would be able to tell he was under a henge with ease.

**NARUTO POV**

_'It has been around twenty minutes of non stop running from the ANBU and I refuse to wear that__…__that- THING!'_

I visibly shiver trying to forget the memory of the hokage pulling out the dreaded collar, and then suggesting that I have to wear it!

I'm getting tired now, I may have amazing speed and endurance levels for my age but I am running from about twenty ANBU, the strongest ninja in the whole village under the hokage!

My legs start to tire as the ANBU get closer and closer but I will not stop! I can't stop now! I just need to get far enough away to hide!

"No! I must keep running!" I tell myself aloud, trying to motivate my tired muscles. The world soon starts to spin as I land from a leap from the housing roofs.

*THUMP* I can feel my body making contact with the ground as white spots start to appear in my vision, the last thing I see are the uniform shoes of a ANBU land in front of my face as the small amount of pressure is put around my neck.

I start to waken as my eyes try and focus on the world around me. I see wooden floors, am I at the ANBU headquarters? Am I at the Orphanage? Am I at the hospital?

"Ah Naruto-kun, finally you can join us."

Nope, I'm at the Hokage's office.

I groan, feeling a migraine coming on I try and reach up to my head with my hand only to find it's bound behind me. I try to pull my hand out of it; I also try to use chakra to burn it away only to feel like someone just stabbed me in the chest.

"Eerk!" I jerk upwards trying to escape the pain in my chest, but with no prevail.

"Naruto-kun I suggest you don't try to use chakra in those chakra draining cuffs your wearing."

"It's not like I want to wear them!" I yell as a bead of sweat makes it's way down my forehead. My eyes are still squinted in pain.

"But it is your fault that your wearing them, you really shouldn't try and escape when you've got twenty ANBU after you." The hokage replied temporarily glancing up from is paper work.

I growled and looked away, feeling the collar rub against my neck.

_'Hey Kyuu, a little help here?'_

**'Kit, your chakra caused you pain and my chakra is not only demon chakra, but is much more powerful than yours, imagine the pain that would cause you.'**

_'You have a point__…' _I groan to myself inwardly, a frown marking my face.

"Well, I'm caught now, so you can let me go now." I grumbled at the Hokage, not daring to look his way.

"Not quite Naruto, the seals on the collar have to be activated first. A blood seal will activate and deactivate your henge seal, while a chakra seal will lock away Kyuubi's chakra as well as your own." The hokage stated as he once again was submerged in the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Wahhhh? Kakashi nii-san! Help me! I don't want this! HEEELLLLPPPP MEEEE!" I wailed at Kakashi standing in the corner.

"Actually Naruto, he will be the one to control your seals."

*Gasp* "JIJI HOW COULD YOU! WHY! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!" I just continued to whine as Kakashi walked over to me and activated both seals and started taking off the cuffs.

The moment the cuffs were off, I launched myself at the Hokage in fury, only to be caught in mid air by my collar.

"Kakashi nii-san! How could you? I thought I could trust you..?" I whispered looking at the ground so that my bangs covered my eyes, overall giving me a depressed look.

Kakashi just stayed silent before flinging the me over his shoulder like a potato sack, "I know your just trying to guilt trip me, sorry lil'bro."

I remained silent, not bothering to try and escape, not bothering to argue about being flung around.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto's training was still going at the ANBU headquarters, but at a slower pace than last month. This was because most of the time he could not use his chakra due to not being allowed to take off his collar. However wearing the collar does not prevent him from talking to Kyuubi, nor does it effect Naruto's new upped senses (Thanks to Kyuubi). Because Kakashi was the one to activate the seals, he is the only one able to deactivate them too. Also, a new ANBU had just been appointed. He does not live in the ANBU headquarters but go there very so often and sometimes sleeps there overnight due to long missions. However 'kit' has taken quite a liking to this new ANBU.

The creaking sound of a door echoed throughout the headquarters, whilst a shadowy figure moved towards the room of the newly appointed ANBU.

"Itachi nii-san?" A blonde headed boy in a fox onesie appeared in the doorframe. He was rubbing his eyes and he tilted his head to the side in an adorable manner. He stuck out his bottom lip into a pout as well.

The shadowy figure stopped moving and switched on the lights.

"I'm sorry Naru. Did I wake you up?" Itachi whispered back to the fox boy in his doorway.

"Nah… I can't sleep and there's no need to whisper. No one is here but me", Naruto said slowly climbing onto the bed in a playful manor.

"Where is everybody then?" Itachi answered as he took off his coat that was wet from the rain outside.

"I dunno, probably on patrol or missions, I'm left alone a lot", Naruto mumbled into the pillows.

"Are you dribbling on my sheets?" Itachi teased, the currently buried Naruto in his bed just mumbled before answering.

A muffled answer of 'nap, but I can and will' was heard from the lump under the covers.

Itachi sat on his desk chair and started to fill in his report form. Slowly, sheets lifted whilst two crystal blue eyes appeared through the darkness of a peaky hole.

"Ya' know… it's really uncomfortable sleeping with a spiked collar…"

There came no reply.

"I think it's the reason why I can't get to sleep."

"Hn." Itachi just continued writing.

"I'll leave you alone if you help me get it off. I promise I won't be bad! I'll be a good boy!" Naruto said in the cutest tone he could muster whilst trying to get Itachi to look at him.

Unknown to Naruto, Itachi was having a very difficult refusing the adorable boy. The tone that Naruto uses is unbearable if combined with his 'puppy' eyes, or in this case 'fox' eyes. That's why Itachi refused to look at Naruto, because he knew he would succumb to the cuteness.

"Even if I was willing to… I'm not Kakashi so I can't take it off", Itachi replied thanking the fact that he really couldn't take it off due to the circumstances.

Naruto huffed loudly and buried himself once again.

"Kakashi nii-san said you have special eye powers, what about using that?" Naruto mumbled.

"Eye powers? You mean the Sharingan? It won't be able to break the seals, but it can help you sleep." Itachi replied trusting that revealing information about the Sharingan to a five-year-old would be harmless.

"So why don't you do that? Not *yawn* that I'm tired!" Naruto replied, his eyelids slowly drooping.

"Hn. Come here." Itachi answered swivelling his chair to face Naruto.

Naruto got out of the mess of bed sheets, covers and pillows and slowly made his way towards Itachi. Once Naruto was in arms reach Itachi swooped down and sat the blonde on his lap. For a few seconds there was silence whilst Naruto realized where he was.

"Itachi nii-san, what are you doing?" Naruto questioned completely forgetting about the last topic.

"I'm filling out a report on my mission, if I am unable or don't want to give a verbal report then I have to write it. Or if the Hokage is to busy for me to give a verbal report I can write it for him, but that rarely happens because of his such dislike towards paperwork. Some day when you start doing missions above D rank then you'll have to do these too." Itachi continued to drabble on for a few more minutes before noticing the orange bundle has been quiet for a while.

"Naruto?" Itachi whispered looking down at his lap at the now sleeping boy.

"So much for not being tired." Itachi finished his report and slowly pried the Naruto out of his lap and into the boy's bed, making sure to tuck him in before turning off the lights and walking out.

"The rumours are true, he really does grow on you…" Itachi grumbled walking back to his own room to catch some Z's.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NARUTO POV**

I was running, not towards anything, not away from anything. My legs wouldn't let me stop. I was scared.

"Kyuu! Kakashi nii-san! Itachi nii-san! Someone help me! I started to cry and continued to plea for anyone to help me.

I see people in the distance, it's like I'm now going in slow motion. I catch up to them, but I still can't stop.

They start to yell at me, anger written on all of their faces.

"Demon! We all hate you! Go kill yourself! Your nothing but a worthless demon brat!"

I keep crying, but louder, trying to block out the yelling. But there were no use; the voices were already replaying themselves inside my head.

I keep running, then I see two people in the distance; after a while more of running I'm close enough to see their faces.

"Itachi nii-san! Kakashi nii-san! I yell as happiness fills me.

The figure of Kakashi bends down into a crouch and holds his hands out; his eye smile clearly shown.

Once I'm close enough I am full speed and I leap into Kakashi's arms.

Then my face makes contact with the ground. I look behind me in a fury to find where Kakashi and Itachi had gone, only to see the rest of their bodies fading away.

"NO! Don't leave me! Please!" I cry as I get up and try to grab onto the translucent hands of Itachi.

My hands go right through his before the two figures disappear completely.

I crumble to the ground and stare at the ground before entering my mindscape.

I run up to the golden bars and start to bang on them.

"Kyuu! Please help me! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Please! Help me!" I yell, tears drenching the collar of my PJ's.

I cry myself asleep inside my mindscape, holding onto the bars like a life source.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" I hear voices shouting my name in the distance.

"Naruto! Naru! Princess! Come on wake up!" I hear them again, wait did they just say princess?

My eyes opened as I shot myself into a sitting position. Successfully head butting into the figure looming over me.

"Owwwwwiieeee" I hold my head at the source of pain

"Kakashi nii-san? Itachi nii-san?" I question looking around the room, squinting one eye to hold back the pain.

"You got a hard head princess!" A voice over the edge of the bed said.

I slowly leaned over the side of the bed and looked down at Kakashi on the ground holding his forehead.

"Kakashi nii-san! There you are! How was your mission?" I questioned recovering from the head bash.

"Yeah, it was good, overall it was a bit boring though. Anyway, are you hungry? Breakfast is ready, the new guy really knows how to cook!" Answered Kakashi, as he got off the ground now in a happy mood on the topic of food.

My eyes lit up at not only 'food' but also the mentioning of Itachi.

"Hai!" I jumped out of my bed not bothering to get changed and dragged Kakashi towards the kitchen.

As I walk down the hallway the scent of pancakes makes it's way to my sensitive nose.

Once we reach the kitchen I let go of Kakashi and run up to Itachi.

"G'morning Itachi nii-san!" I grinned at Itachi who was currently flipping a pancake.

"Good morning Naru, did you sleep well?" Itachi answered looking at me with a genuine smile as I got up on a chair on the other side of the countertop. I like it when Itachi smiles like that, he hardly ever smiles, he just fake smiles. I know when people fake smile, because it used to be the only way I knew how to smile.

"Hai!" I answered now focusing more on the hot pancakes that were being covered in syrup on the kitchen bench.

"That's good to hear." Itachi replied placing a pile of pancakes in front of me.

"Itadakimasu!" I clapped my hands together and was just about to start eating when *BAM* I was on the floor being tackled by a purple haired blur.

"Naru-Chan! Miss me? I missed you! Oh my gosh! You look so cute in your onesie!" Yuugao shouted into my ear while strangling me in a bear bug.

"Hello Yuugao nee-san! Yes, I missed you! How was your mission?" I said while worming my way our of her death hug and towards the pancakes I desperately wanted to eat.

Yuugao noticed the pancakes on the bench and realised why I was trying to escape her grip.

"Ah! I'm sorry Naru-Chan! Yeah, my mission went quite well." She said picking me up and putting me on the stool in front of my pile of pancakes.

"Sooo, who made breakfast? It looks great!" Questioned Yuugao not noticing the figure in the kitchen.

"New guy." Was Kakashi's answer as he walked into the room and pointed to Itachi.

"Itachi nii-san!" I replied with a mouth full of pancake.

"Nii-san? Already? Your lucky, it took me months for Naru to start calling me Nee-san!" Yuugao said to the figure flipping the pancakes, but I had already zoned out.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Naruto is now eight officially three years behind his peers. But his age has not stopped the blonde's ninja training. After a while Naruto stopped being bothered by his collar but would still jump at any chance he got to get it off. Naruto is now at jonin level, if not higher, this is due to having trained for three extra years everyday by the best ANBU in the village. Naruto is now on an ANBU team with Kakashi and Yuugao their team name is 'Predator'. Naruto's codename was 'kit' when he was younger, but now he is ANBU 'Fox'. The blonde ninja doesn't just have a codename; he has a label in the Bingo Book too. His label is Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune, meaning 'Blood Stained Fox'.

The Uchiha massacre has also only recently happened and Naruto had been just as depressed as one other boy who was Itachi's younger brother. Naruto was there when the massacre happened and is determined to find out the truth about the massacre, Naruto refuses to believe one of the people he used to see as his older brother would murder his own clan for power.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • ****Uchiha Massacre ****• • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Naruto was on his patrol when a massive wave of pain struck in his chest area as he picked up a strong familiar scent.

Naruto gripped his chest.

"Blood…."

Being drawn by the pain in his chest he made his way to the Uchiha compound just in time to see a small boy who looked like Itachi fall to the ground with a deathly scream.

Naruto was about to run over to the boy to see if he was all right when a hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey! Let me go! That boy needs help!"

"I cannot allow you to do that Naru."

"No! You don't understand I'm bound to pro-" Naruto stopped struggling and slowly looked up at the person holding him back, almost to scared to prove who he thought it was. Seeing his face, Naruto immediately started struggling from his grip again.

"Itachi nii-san! Help me! We need to save these people! Why do you have blood all over you? Are you hurt?" Naruto was franticly looking over Itachi see if he had any injuries, his eyes were then drawn to Itachi's face when he heard a droplet of liquid hit his armour.

"Itachi nii-san? Are y-you crying?"

"Naruto I'm so sorry…" Itachi fell to his knees hugging the small boy.

"Protect my brother, protect him for me…" And with that Itachi was gone.

Stunned, Naruto snapped out of his shock and ran over to the boy who he realized was Itachi's younger brother, checking his pulse. After making sure he would be okay, Naruto left the crime scene.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NORMAL POV**

"Team Predator please report your mission."

Three figures jumped out in a blur from nowhere in particular and landed in front of the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." The three of them replied in Sync, one voice in particular being a reasonably higher pitch than the other two. Wolf, or Inu then stood from their crouched position and gave the mission report.

"Good, you may dismiss yourselves but Naruto please stay."

"Hai." And with that Yuugao and Kakashi were gone.

"Naruto stand and remove your mask, I need to talk to you about your next mission."

Naruto stood from the ground and took off his mask and held it to his shoulder whilst flashing the other his trademark grin.

The Hokage smiled in returned and took out a folder from one of the drawers on his desk.

"Your next mission will probably be the hardest one I have assigned to you yet, but it has quite a lot of downsides for you. You are aware of the Uchiha massacre-" At this Naruto turned his head away and muttered 'wasn't 'tachi's fault.' –"Itachi's younger brother Sasuke has been quite depressed lately and bent on revenge towards his brother, the council are worried he will betray the leaf in search for power or he will be hunted for being the 'Last Uchiha'. That is why we need you to protect him; you will be enrolled into the academy and put into a Genin team with him. The downside is that you will have to move out of the ANBU headquarters and into a apartment, you will also be taken out of ANBU and work up the ranks again as you were never properly appointed of your ranks.-"

By this point Naruto was holding back letting out a snarl, his disapproval of the mission details hidden by his emotionless face he learnt whilst in ANBU. "-Now for the good news. After starting the mission you are allowed to take off your collar and seals but another seal will be placed onto your body to lock away half your chakra. As for your 'features' you will just have to apply a henge, be careful of Sasuke-kun though, if he unlocks his Sharingan, he will know of your henge.

Naruto just nodded taking in all the information and not being too happy about most of it. After being handed the file details, Naruto placed his mask back on and left with the keys to his new apartment.

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

**Too short? Too long? Not enough Fluff? Don't like the story line? Feedback people! Feedback! Please REVIEW~**

But seriously, thanks for reading and hope you like it!

_**PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARU-CHAN TO BE WITH!**_

_**Haha, oops...Cappies. Forgive me /**_


	5. A Masked Fox

**Chapter 5. A Masked Fox**

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is <em>definitely<em> the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!"

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!

**Thank you so much to all of you that REVIEWED! It means a lot to me and the support really does encourage me to write faster to post you updates! **

**If you want me to update, please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. A Masked Fox<strong>

The sound of birds waking to the world awoke me as the morning sunlight hit my closed eyelids. The morning breeze making it through my fly-screened window, I groaned in protest and rolled over to block out the sunlight rays.

*Thump* Only to remember that I don't have a double bed anymore.

"Ughhh..." I groaned again as I removed myself from the floor and untangled my tail from my PJ's.

The day after I got my 'mission' a lot of things happened, I moved out of the ANBU headquarters and was stripped of my ANBU rank. But luckily when I thought I'd hit rock bottom, Kakashi was given permission to remove my collar right after my new seals where placed to keep half my charka sealed, that brightened up my day, even if just a little.

After placing a simple henge, I went straight to a training ground and had the most fun I'd had with my chakra in ages! On the way to my new apartment, I started getting the looks that I did before I moved into the ANBU headquarters, I know that I'm stronger than the villagers, but the hatred directed at me hurts so much more than opponent I've ever fought against.

I trudged over to my bathroom and started my morning routine. After feeling refreshed I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favourite orange jumpsuit.

_**"AHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN! OMG KIT! PLEASE WEAR ANYTHING BUT THAT! IT'S BLINDING ME!"**_

I let out a light giggle at Kyuu's antics.

"Nah uh Kyuu, I have been wearing that hot and sticky ANBU uniform for to long, I want a change to my favourite colour!" I said aloud ignoring the protests of Kyuubi while putting on the jumpsuit.

Now ready, I placed a simple henge to make me look older and to hide my ears, tail and my canines, before jumping out of the window and made my way to the academy for the first time. Leaping roof to roof to avoid unwanted attention by civilians of course.

Meeting the hokage outside, he led me through some hallways up to a classroom door and told me to go in.

I took in a deep breath, and slowly I slid open the sliding door just as I heard the teacher announce that they would be having new student in.

"Oh just on time! Class, this is Naruto. He will be joining us for the last two years of the academy. Would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher with the name badge 'Iruka' said to me.

It took me a few seconds to place my newly constructed mask on, before I turned to the classroom full of students peering weirdly at me.

"HI! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the BEST Hokage EVER! BELIEVE IT!" I shouted at the class, a big cheesy grin plastered on my face and two fingers held in the peace sign. I could feel the shock from the hokage behind me and inwardly smirked.

"That's a nice dream Naruto, would you like to take a seat?" Iruka asked to me, recovering from the shock of my outburst.

Nodding, I turned to the hokage who gave me a genuine smile and crouched down to ruffle my hair.

"Be good Naruto, don't prank the teachers, don't break anything, don't blow this place up and try to make friends okay?" The hokage began to lecture me.

"Hai jiji…" I mumbled looking away as his gaze softened and he got up to leave the classroom.

I looked back the class, seeing some looks of jealously because of my 'special treatment' by the Hokage.

My eyes trailed along the rows of heads, noticing various clan members' children like the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, and the newest generation of the infamous clan trio. My eyes kept wandering till they landed on the one who appeared to be glaring holes in the side of my head, it was Sasuke Uchiha, my target and one I am bound to, but by the looks of things he's turned into a complete bastard with a stick up his ass.

I came back to reality and made my way to the back of the classroom, seating myself next to the son of the Nara clan. He had his head face to one side and appeared to be snoozing away.

"Hi! I'm-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I know, you just introduced yourself and I'm pretty sure the heavens heard you to." The Nara explained in a groan, his pineapple hair flattened on one side from leaning on the table.

Annoyed that he called me loud even if it was my mask, I decided to get some payback.

"Well nice to meet you too pineapple, by the way you have drool on your chin." I retaliated with a small smirk.

The class started giggle at my teasing and the now nicknamed 'pineapple' shot up and wiped his chin.

"Shikamaru, my name is Shikamaru…." He mumbled lying back down on the desk with another groan of "troublesome…"

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru." I replied with a smile before zoning out of what Iruka was saying because I had heard all of it before, finding whatever was happening outside the window much more appealing.

The bell rang for lunch time and I shot up, making a run for the door. Whilst rushing out, I accentually pushed over a boy about my mask's age who was just as eager I was to escape the classroom.

"Ouch! Watch were your going Blondie!" He shouted at me with a snarl as he sat rubbing his hind.

"Oops, sorry…I didn't mean too…" I apologized holding out my hand as help.

He whacked my hand away and got up on his own, wincing slightly as he straightened.

"You better be sorry midget!" He yelled at started to walk down the halls to lunch.

Now annoyed and noticing the stench of dog around him, and the white puppy in trail of him, I called back to him.

"Well you don't have to be a teme dog breath!" I flinched at my own words, what am I doing? I'm trying to make friends, not enemies!

He turned around, but with a smirk gracing his face.

"I like you Blondie, you got some guts. I look forward to fighting you. But seriously, call me dog breath again and you will regret it." His smirk died as fast as it came.

My face lit up as I ran after him.

"Can I eat with you?" I asked slightly nudging him.

"Sure Blondie." He replied, flashing me a toothy grin.

"I really wish you would stop calling me Blondie." I frowned at him.

"You wanna eat with me or not Blondie?"

"Yessss…." I grumbled looking away.

We came to a stop at a bench where some other boys were sitting and dog boy started introducing them to me. Pointing to each one as we sat eating.

"That's Choji," he said pointing to a chubbier boy eating chips, red swirls painted on his cheeks and a spiked hair do.

"You already know Shikamaru, that's Shino," he said pointing to a boy with a white hoodie and black glasses. You couldn't see much of him, but I knew that he was from the Aburame clan.

"That's Sasuke," he said pointing to Sasuke who paid no attention to me. Continuing to eat his lunch with a bother to what was going on.

"And I'm Kiba," He said pointing to himself. I sat down in the seat next to Sasuke and held myself back from staring at him, he looked so much like Itachi, I miss Itachi nii-san so much… Instead, I decided that I would try and make conversation.

"Watcha got for lunch Sasuke?"

"Hn." He replied, looking forwards, not to me in the face.

"I didn't know 'hn' was a food, 'hn' looks a lot like Onigiri."

I smiled and received a glare in return. He then turned around and ate facing away from me.

"If you knew what it is why did you ask you dobe." I felt something inside of me snap at that.

"HEY! I'm not a dobe, I was TRYING to start a conversation you teme!"

"Dobe." He said that word again. Man I was so going to punch this brat's face in.

"Teme!" I shouted tackling him to the ground as soon as he placed his lunch on the table.

"Hey! Get off me you dobe!" He said punching me in the face, a scowl across his face.

"It's that stick up your ass that got you here teme!" I punched him in the face back, making sure to hold back my strength.

"Dobe!" He yelled tackling me backwards.

"Teme! Get off me!" I shouted back and started to squirm and avoid the punches aimed at me.

By this point, there were a crowd surrounding us and shouting for their bet. Nor Sasuke or I actually noticed that we were straddling each other, we were just focusing on throwing fists.

Just as I managed to tackle Sasuke back to the ground and we had each other's collars held with one hand, the other raised and ready to punch the other's face in we were harshly pulled apart by the back of our shirts. My tail twitched as pain shot up through me. Man, it sucks being at the academy, should've stayed in ANBU.

"Naruto! Sasuke! You're coming with me right now!" And with that we were dragged away by our shirt collars to receive a huge lecture from Iruka about 'Fighting out of battle with your allies is a bad option' we set off our separate ways.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • ****Genin Exams • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*** The sound of a alarm clock ran through my apartment until my hand snaked it's way through the tangled mess of my sheets and *SMASH* destroyed my alarm clock.

It's been like this pretty much since my first day at the academy, I'd get up, put on a henge and my personality mask and set off to the academy to have an utterly boring day as 'dead last'. I don't mind my friends, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino however the one I am bound to is a total jerk! Sasuke-teme is a complete anti-social prick! Sometimes I wish he'd open up to me a little bit, but every time I try he gets annoyed and pushes me away.

Today is the day when I get assigned to a Genin team and a sensei; I can't wait to get out of the academy. I wonder who is going to be in my group other than Sasuke-teme…

I looked up and stared into the mirror, my ears flicking around as I sighed at my own reflection, before placing my henge and setting off across the roofs to the academy, moving at my own relaxed state.

I arrived a little bit later than usual and made my way up to the back row next to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yo Dog breath! Hi Pineapple!" I called out to my friends.

After that first day, the nicknames I had given them stayed much to the displeasure to Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke teme who's nickname is obviously 'the teme.'

Shikamaru looked up from his daze and gave me a small nod and wave before lying back down with his head resting on the desk. Kiba got up from his seat and bonked me on the head playfully.

"What did I tell you about calling me dog breath, BLONDIE?" Kiba grinned with an evil aura circling him, a twitch forming on his brow.

"That I'll regret it dog breath, but when I'll regret it I don't know! By the way…DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE! ." I shouted glaring at Kiba.

"Would you guys shut up? Dude trying to take a snooze here!" Came a grumbly voice from Pineapple.

We both shut up and sat down, still glaring at each other.

After a little while Iruka came in and used his 'big head Jutsu' to shut us up and he began to explain what will happen for the Genin exams, meanwhile I was taking to Kyuu.

_'Hey Kyuu, should I finally take off my mask and pass the exams or pass as 'dead last?'_

**"Kit, don't take off your mask. You should fail it, that Mizuki guy is acting suspicious; he has been acting particularly nice towards you all week. Not to mention whether you technically pass or fail you will still pass into a Genin team because of the Uchiha brat."**

_'Okay, I'll fail it and while I'm at it, I'll find out what Mizuki-sensei is up too.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto, your up" called Iruka from the hallway, waking me to the real world.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"Okay Naruto lastly you have to perform 6 bunshin successfully."

"Hai!" I answered confidentially and started making the hand signs.

Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A poof of cloud formed beside me as a sickly dead looking clone came into view.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail."

"Oh come on Iruka, he did make one-ish clone."

"No, the rules are the rules."

I pretended to act depressed and made my way outside to my swing were I watched all the passed children be congratulated by their parents. Even though I was acting, I felt a pang at my heartstrings to see all the happy children with their families.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me, noticing it as Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto, you know Iruka didn't mean to be rough, it's just that he wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. "

"B-but I really…really wanted to graduate…" I let my eyes get watery and looked at the ground to hide my gaze.

"Hm, I'll have to tell you then."

"Huh? Tell me what Mizuki-sensei?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side in an action of habit.

"Well, there is one other way to pass, but it's a secret…"

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

After Mizuki told me his plans, I ran to the Hokage and filled him in about the details. I obviously new it was a scam in order to gain possession over the forbidden scroll and all secrets held within it.

"Alright, thank you letting me know about this Naruto, you can use a fake version of the scroll I have. I believe you are capable of taking down Mizuki, so I'll leave him to you as a B rank mission."

"Thanks jiji! Finally some thrill!" And with that I was off to the place Mizuki told me to meet him a grin on my face just as if I actually fell for his stupid plan.

Finally arriving at the intended place of the forest on the boarder of the leaf village forests, I sat down and pretended to read the kanji that covered the fake scroll.

After a while of waiting, Iruka came out of nowhere and consulted me, shock overriding his facial features.

"Naruto! What were you thinking? That scroll is forbidden!"

"What do you mean Iruka? Isn't this the secret way to pass the Genin exam?"

"Where did you get that mad idea?" Iruka had confusion and anger written all over his face.

"Mizuki-sensei told me!"

"Mizuki?" Just as Iruka put the pieces together, a bunch of kunai were shot out of the trees at Iruka, pinning him to a wooden shed in the clearing.

Iruka let out a cry of pain as the kunai and shuriken lodged themselves in his skin and clothing.

"Ah Iruka, how nice of you to join us! Now Naruto, hand over the scroll." Mizuki stood on a high branch of the tree, staring down at us with maliciousness in his eyes.

"NO! Naruto! Whatever you do, don't let Mizuki have the scroll! He used you to have the scroll to himself!" Iruka pleaded struggling against the kunai.

"Naruto, don't listen to Iruka, he just pities you because-"

"NO! Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Don't!"

"-YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki yelled the last bit at me expecting me to blow.

I just wiped the fake fear from my face and smirked at Mizuki.

"You idiot, do you honestly think that I'm Kyuu? I'm not Kyuubi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I have Kyuu sealed within me! DUH!" I finished putting on a smug face.

There were only looks of disbelief and shock from Iruka and Mizuki. Mizuki was the first to snap from the shock and started to prepare the giant shuriken on his back to throw at me.

"DIE YOU DEMON!"

**NORMAL POV**

When the shuriken was about a metre from Naruto's face, Iruka had broken free from his pinned point on the shed and was speeding towards Naruto. Noticing Iruka's movements, almost like he was in slow motion, he pushed the elder out the way and threw his hand forward, snatching the shuriken in the middle ring in mid air. A difficult task to pull off without the skill, speed and reflexes of at least a chuunin.

"You really didn't hear anything I just said did you?" Naruto's smirk grew as he slowly crouched down into a similar position to the Inuzuka, the hand with the giant shuriken poised behind him in an outstretched arm.

*Sigh* "We're going to get no where at this pace, so I may as well show you my true form." Mizuki and Iruka tensed up.

"KAI!" There was a small cloud of dust where 'Naruto' was and when the cloud disappeared, they were met by the surprising sight of Naruto's form without his henge. His form had shrunken down several sizes and his clothes were now much baggier, hanging off his limbs. His human ears had disappeared and two twin red fluffy fox ears with black tips were positioned at the top of his head, clearly on alert. The biggest surprise however was his tail, also a deep orange/red colour with black tip, as it thrashed around behind him.

"I present to you, The Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune….Me." Naruto's smirk widened, showing his now pointed and longer canines.

"Y-y-your T-THE Ketsueki S-Sutendo Kitsune N-Naruto?" Iruka stuttered out, hardly believing what he was seeing.

_'How? Naruto is dead last! He couldn't be Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune!'_

"D-don't mess with me! There's no way the dead last could be in the Bingo Book!" Mizuki shouted now smirking back at Naruto, believing it was all a scam.

"Well then, I'll just have to prove it to you then won't I Mizuki-**sensei**" Naruto stated in a cold tone before disappearing in a blur.

Mizuki started to look around in a fury, trying to spot Naruto. In a split second appeared a flash of orange in the corner of his eye.

Taking the chance he got, Mizuki quickly whipped off the second giant shuriken from his back and hurled it in Naruto's line of travel.

Naruto, hiding in the tree's shrubbery, watched with analysing stare as he saw Mizuki throw the shuriken at his shadow clone, only for his clone to catch it just as he had previously done before.

The entire time that Mizuki was looking around for Naruto, he was using pure speed to leap between the surrounding trees and place a couple hundred clones behind them.

The clone that had caught the wind shuriken pretended to be the real Naruto and stepped out from the tree.

"You just don't learn do you?" It spoke to Mizuki's frozen form.

"Don't worry, I'll finish you nice and quickly demon!"

"Well come on, take your best hit and I'll return it one thousand fold." At this all the hidden clones stepped out to face a terrified Mizuki.

Seeing that Mizuki was still in shock at all the clones surrounding him, Naruto decided to take the first hit.

"Oh okay, I'll go first then!" And with that the Naruto's brutally attacked Mizuki.

The Naruto's slowly dispelled each other after the assault on Mizuki had been dealt with. Once only the real Naruto was left, he stepped out onto the clearing and helped Iruka off the ground.

"Don't worry Iruka, some medic-nin will be here soon to fix you up." He got up stood over the unmoving form of his old sensei. He looked down at his work on a now very battered version of Mizuki, Kyuubi chuckling from inside his mindscape.

Iruka pulled out the last kunai from his shoulder with a grunt and started to hobble over to Naruto's chibi form.

"So this is what you actually look like? You look so young…Naruto…-sama." Iruka hesitantly said.

A blush covered Naruto's cheeks at the 'sama' suffix that had been added by his sensei.

"Just Naruto is fine Sensei, no need for the suffixes. And yeah, I had some age complications when I was exposed to Kyuu's chakra at a young age."

"Kyuu? You mean the Kyuubi?" Iruka said with poorly hidden fear evident in his voice.

"Yeah, just don't worry, he's not going to go on any rampages any time soon, I'll tell you about it later, I hope you will understand." Naruto looked down at the ground at the last bit, not making eye contact with Iruka. He was one of the only teachers at the academy that started to be nice to him once he began to understand he wasn't the demon that was sealed within him.

Iruka's gaze softened and he got down on his knees to be at Naruto's line of sight. He held the boy's shoulders in a loose grip and smiled at him, seeing the boy for who he is, once you look past the ears and tail as a reminder for the burden he holds.

"It's fine Naruto, I will always listen to what you have to say and I'm sure I will understand, but right now, I need you to trust me and just close your eyes for a second."

After coming to a hesitant conclusion he could trust Iruka, Naruto slowly closed his eyes and felt a piece of cloth draped over his forehead and tied behind his head.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed."

Naruto opened his eyes and a smile graced both their faces as they left back for the village to get Iruka medical attention, leaving the bloody Mizuki with Ibiki and the ANBU that were now arriving at the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Too short? Too long? Not enough Fluff? Don't like the story line? Feedback people! Feedback! Please REVIEW~**

**But seriously, thanks for reading and hope you like it!**

_**PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARU-CHAN TO BE WITH!**_

_**Haha, oops...Cappies. Forgive me /**_


	6. A Fox's New Team

**Chapter 6. A Fox's New Team**

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is <em>definitely<em> the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!"

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. A Fox's New Team<strong>

A breeze whipped through my hair, the blond spikes dancing as the morning scent of life made it's way to my nostrils. I leaped from roof to roof on my way to the academy. Each step seemingly lighter than the one before.

I had not changed my attire except for my red clothed Hitai-ate, which I now have tied around my waist like a belt instead of having it around my forehead. I had added Iruka's Hitai-ate to my collection at home because I liked red better than the blue. It's been that way since I met Kyuu.

Because I had my Hitai-ate around my waist rather than around my forehead, it also let my hair fall more in front of my face. Not so much that it gets in the way, but just enough that the spikes are tamer. It makes them look softer, which in truth they are, but not many people know that.

I made my way down the hallways and opened a sliding door to meet confused stares from the class.

"Hey Naru! Only the ninjas that passed are meant to be here!" Kiba shouted to me from the back row.

I pulled up my jacket up a little bit and showed the class my Hitai-ate.

"See! I did pass!" I shouted back to mainly Kiba as Iruka stepped into the classroom.

"Congratulations everyone here for passing the Genin exams! Please take a seat while I call out your teams and sensei for the remainder of your ninja career until you take a different path in life," Iruka calmly stated with a smile.

"But sensei, what's Naruto doing here? He didn't pass the exam! I saw him fail it myself!" Sakura yelled, pointing to me as I pretended to act hurt by her stunt.

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto didn't pass the set exam, but he did pass to become a Genin", Iruka stated will an unnoticeable amount of annoyance in his voice at her interruption.

"Okay, team one will be…. -", I zoned out for everyone else's teams until I heard my name being called. I already new that I would be with Sasuke-teme but I was curious about our third team member.

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki-", I perked up hearing my name. "-Sakura Haruno-" I cheered with evident glee, whilst inside I could feel the Kyuubi groan at my act."-Sasuke Uchiha-" This time it was Sakura's time to cheer and my chance to whine, "-and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

I inwardly perked up again. Kakashi nii-san will be my sensei? I haven't seen him since I moved out of ANBU! I guess it was because he was always so busy with missions and patrols. I have kind of missed him...

"Team Eight will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Sakura laughed at Ino as she melted in depression on her seat.

"Now everyone please wait for your sensei's, they will be here soon", Iruka finished before walking out about the same time most of the sensei's starting walking in to get their teams, but of course I knew better. This is Kakashi nii-san! He would be late even if the world were ending.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"ARGHH! Where IS our sensei? Everyone else left AGES ago!" I yelled in frustration at the door. Even if it was an act, I do have to admit, being stuck in a classroom with Mr. Doom and Gloom and Bubblegum fangirl really was reaching my limits.

"Naruto be quiet! Our sensei probably has a perfectly good reason for being late!" Sakura lectured me with annoyance evident on her face. I guess she wasn't just annoyed at me but also the point that no one would have a perfectly good reason for being 2 hours late.

"That's it! Our sensei is gonna pay for being this late!" I huffed in anger getting a chair and grabbing the board duster, carefully wedging the duster in between the door and it's frame.

"Naruto don't be stupid, our sensei is a jonin. He wouldn't fall for such stupid tricks like that! Right Sasuke?" Sakura turned around to Sasuke with a sickly sweet smile.

"Hn", he replied and decided that whatever was happening outside the window was more interesting as Sakura swooned at his 'coolness.'

After a while more of waiting, my sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps on the wooden floors of the academy until they stopped right in front of the sliding door of the classroom. He slid the door open and stepped in when the eraser dropped and our sensei was submerged in chork dust. By this point I was laughing my head off and Sakura was spewing out excuses on how she tried to tell me not to.

As the dust began to clear, our sensei had a very annoyed face on and was covered head-to-toe in white chork dust.

"My first impression of you guys is…. Your all idiots", I stopped laughing and looked him in the eye as we all deadpanned at the brute honesty.

"Meet me on the roof in 5", Kakashi gave us all the 'the look' that clearly stated 'try anything if you dare' before disappearing in a 'poof' of smoke.

I wanted to get there first to talk to Kakashi in private, so I speed up the stairs, once out of sight of the others I pumped chakra to my feet for an extra boost, also because it plays my mask well to be enthusiastic.

Once I got up to the roof, I spotted Kakashi standing near the rail. A real smile split across my face as I ran up to him and glomped him into a death grip hug making sure to avoid the railing.

"Kakashi nii san! I missed you so much! Are you really gonna be my sensei again?" I started to ask all the questions on the top of my head just for the sake of talking to him. I guess I was trying to make up for all the years I didn't see him.

Just as Kakashi was going to answer, we both silenced for a split second to hear the incoming footsteps up the stairs, so I unhooked myself from Kakashi and sat down in a way that would make it look like I was waiting the whole time. Both of us regaining the relaxed stance.

"Finally decided to show up slow coach?" I aimed it completely at Sasuke.

"Sensei said to meet up here in 5, I followed instructions usuratonkachi", Sasuke coldly retaliated.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun's right baka!" Sakura shouted at me, I turned away being 'offended'.

"Okay. First up lets introduce ourselves, names, hobbies, likes and dislikes, dreams…you get the point."

"Sensei, why don't you go first?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies are nothing of your interest, I don't really have likes and dislikes, and my dream is none of your concern. Next up, Pinkie", He finished with an 'eye-smile' and faced Sakura who ignored the nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are-", she blushed "-my likes are-", at this she looked at Sasuke and blushed several shades darker,"-my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!" I looked offended. "As for my dream, well…", she turned to Sasuke, blushed again, before looking away and squealing.

_'Great… A total fan girl of the Uchiha.'_ My thoughts were the same has Kakashi's.

"Next up. Broody", said Kakashi as he turned his head to face Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobby is training; I don't like anything and dislike a lot of things. My dream- no, ambition is to kill a certain someone and avenge my clan."

Sakura had stars in her eyes at the end of Sasuke's 'speech.' Meanwhile I just found it wrong, can't he see Itachi wasn't the one?! I know he wasn't…he couldn't of…

"Lastly, Pr- Blondie", Kakashi faced me, quickly covering his slip up and I know what he was about to say, he was about to call me THAT name again.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My hobbies are training, pranking and eating ramen! I like ramen, training and pranking people! I hate the three minutes it takes to cook the ramen and my dream is to be the best hokage of all time!" To be honest, my speech was still quite accurate even if it was part of my mask.

"Good, now go home and get some rest for the Genin test tomorrow," said Kakashi as he was about to leave when Sakura interrupted him.

"But sensei, we already had the Genin test!"

"Yes, but that one was to see if you can be a Genin, this one is to see if you can become a ninja. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up." Before we could ask any more questions he had already departed.

I have heard of this 'Genin test' before. When I was little, Kakashi would tell me about all the Genin that failed the test because they failed to figure out the 'secret' of the test. Hmmm… I wonder what that 'secret' would be…

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

After going to bed and sleeping over the 'secret' I had managed to figure out what it was. The secret is teamwork because a team always consists of three members and a senior nin. I'm guessing that they will pit us against each other to make the situation harder to work together…"BUT HOW THE HELL DO I WORK WITH TEME AND BUBBLEGUM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" I yelled and sat up in bed pulling at my hair in frustration.

After getting over my minor freak out I made my way to training ground 7, still trying to think up a way to get teme and bubble-gum to work with me, not that I'm desperate to pass; it's just that if teme doesn't pass I won't either and will have to stay as a freakin' Genin longer.

Once I had arrived at the training ground no one else was there, so I jumped up on the side of the bridge and laid down on the edge with my arms and legs falling off either side of the railing, a bit like a cat.

_'Hey kyuu! You awake?'_

**I am now. What do you want kit?**

_'Do you have any idea's on how to get teme and bubble-gum to work with me?'_

**Well you could always scare the shit out of the Uchiha to get him to work with you. The banshee will no doubt be in tow then.**

_'Good idea but that means that I will have to show them my true self, I don't think I'm ready to do that yet…'_

**Your choice kit.**

_'…That doesn't help my case Kyuu! -'_

Just as I was about to complain to Kurama I was pushed off my perch into the river bellow by an elbow.

"Oops! Sorry Naru-to didn't see you there!" Teased Kakashi as he emphasized the '–to' in my name.

I looked up and glared at him looking like a wet cat in a bath. My hair loosing some of it's wildness like what it does in my true form.

I got out of the river and smirked a little. _'This could come in handy…'_

I was interrupted in my thoughts when I noticed that the teme and Sakura were already there, and judging by the position of the sun, I was asleep for a couple hours.

Kakashi spoke up, facing us. "Now, as you all know this test will be a survival test where you will have to get these two bells from me."

"But sensei, there are only two bells and three of us!"

_'Thanks for pointing out the obvious.'_ I thought still a little annoyed about being drenched.

"That's the point, the one unable to get a bell from me will be sent back to the academy."

Sasuke, Sakura and I stared at him with wide eyes.

_'Go back to the academy, oh no. NO-no-no-no-no! Now how am I going to get them to work with me? I'm so not spending anymore time there than I have to!'_

_'NO! I need to be strong enough to kill 'him!' Being sent back to the academy will prolong my revenge! Although this may be my chance to test myself.'_

_'How am I supposed to get a bell? But if I do…it'll be just Sasuke-kun and I, because he will defiantly get a bell! *Squeal*'_

"You have until noon, remember to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi broke us from our thoughts with a smile showing with his visible eye.

"But sensei, you could get hurt!"

I inwardly smirked at that, these two could never even get close to Kakashi-nii unless he wanted them to.

"Go!"

As Sasuke and Sakura jumped away into hiding, I just stood there.

"Kakashi-nii, that's mean! You know they won't listen to me, let alone work with me!"

"Oh come on Naru, at least you figured it out. Now, are you going to fight me to get a bell or not?"

"That's mean! You know I can't show my true power; you would just toy with me…. But then again I haven't had much fun lately…", I smirked at Kakashi.

Curiosity crept up Kakashi's face, however I knew it wouldn't be there for long.

**NORMAL POV**

_'What is he thinking? I know that smirk, he isn't planning, he has already planned something!' _Kakashi started to become slightly worried.

Just as Naruto's smirk reached it's peak, Kakashi was ambushed by about 20 bushin's from behind. Not expecting the attack, Kakashi quickly performed a replacement Jutsu with a small log.

_'Hmmmm..How are these clones not wet, I thought I pushed him into the river!?'_

One of them standing on a tree branch chuckled at Kakashi trying to figure the trick out.

"Tsk tsk! Dear Kakashi-nii, have you gotten worse over the years of my absence? I made about twenty clones of me before you even arrived. I was going to use them to watch out, but after you got my main clone wet I knew you would use the wet aura and strong wet scent I had to track me. It was perfect, because my other clones and I weren't wet, you wouldn't even know we were coming." Naruto had dropped most of the formal language because Sasuke and Sakura were now watching from a distance.

Kakashi smirked at the 'fox' and whipped out a kunai.

"Nice one Naruto, but don't go thinking I didn't have a plan either." Kakashi then plunged the kunai in hand into his leg, poofing away in a plume of smoke, just like some of Naruto's dispelled clones.

"Damnit." Naruto hissed, dispelling all his clones and standing up from his perch in the tree.

"Now, now, Naru-chan, don't go getting a dirty mouth", Kakashi whispered as he reappeared next to Naruto's ear.

"Wha- O-oh…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he saw Kakashi jumping away from him and feeling a slip of paper on his back.

*BOOM!*

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

'_Where did Naruto learn to use solid clones? He couldn't even make one simple one at the academy! It doesn't matter now, he just faked being blown to pieces by being rash against a jonin! It was a fake… right?' _Sasuke thought.

_'Naruto…. I never liked him, but he just got blown to pieces! Who is our sensei? He just blew his own student to bits! But it does mean that I will defiantly get through with Sasuke-kun! CHA!'_

_'Well I guess I should head out now, he probably thinks that we are to scared to approach him now.'_

Sasuke crept out of his position and ran straight towards Kakashi's last seen location. Once he had a pinpoint on the location he sped out and attempted to ambush his sensei with shuriken and kunai.

Before any of the weapons had gotten close, Kakashi threw his own to counter Sasuke's.

"Nice try Sasuke, but you'll have to try harder than that."

"Hn." Sasuke let out an irritated grunt and stepped out from hiding, intending to try and get a bell face on.

"Oh really, then I may as well make this interesting." Sasuke tensed as Kakashi reached into his pouch and started to pull something out.

_'Kunai? Shuriken? Poisoned Senbon? Explosive tags?'_

Kakashi finally pulled out…

A little orange book.

"A book? Should I take that as an insult? Put that away! I'm not like the others, I'm different!" Sasuke shouted at his now distracted sensei that didn't answer, but instead let out a small perverted giggle as he turned a page.

Sasuke was now boarder line steaming angry and leapt at his sensei, whipping through hand signs at a fast pace. Once he was close enough he lifted his fingers to his mouth and shouted **Katon: Gōkakyūno Jutsu!** Letting out a huge fireball towards Kakashi's face that was buried in his book. Even if it didn't hit the jonin, he was atleast hoping to incinerate the book.

Kakashi's eyes widened a little over the top of the book upon seeing the fireball form, quickly leaping back, inches away from getting his precious book burnt to a crisp.

_'Hm..That was a C ranked Jutsu..Not bad.' _Kakashi thought before speeding through a set of hand signs himself.

_'What Jutsu is he going to do? Should I dodge, or counter it? Where is he going to attack?'_ These were some of the thoughts going threw the Uchiha's head as he tried to anticipate the jounin's next move.

Sasuke tensed as he saw Kakashi finish the hand signs, feeling something incoming behind him at a very fast pace. Spinning on the ball of his foot, he immediately blocked a punch from another Kakashi just as the Kakashi that he was just talking to dispelled in a plume of smoke.

"Lesson 1. Taijutsu"

As soon as the words left the jounin's mouth, he engaged Sasuke in a fierce taijutsu battle.

Sasuke swung his fist forward with as much force as he could muster, but as Kakashi caught his fist in mid throw, Sasuke, using the impact recoil, swung his body around and prepared to swing a kick at his sensei's spine.

Just as Sasuke started to swing his body around however, Kakashi dropped his enclosed fist, making Sasuke lose his momentum, sending him off in a roll across along the ground. Growling to himself in frustration, Sasuke hauled himself off the ground and tensed all his muscles, intending to prepare another attack at his sensei. Just as he straightened himself off the ground his actions faltered for a few seconds as he heard Sakura scream to the heavens in fear.

"Lesson 2. The illusion Jutsu"

_'He caught Sakura in a genjutsu? Wait, he's now not focused on me, this is my chance!'_ Sasuke left the ground in a low crouching position and leapt towards his sensei's side. He went with a roundhouse kick to Kakashi's face first, before twisting around and throwing a fist at Kakashi's face allowing his limbs to be caught, as Kakashi's arms were being used to block the attacks, Sasuke went to flip himself out of the grip and swing his other leg at Kakashi, by doing this distracting Kakashi and went to grab the bells with his able arm , only to be flung back while Kakashi jumped backwards.

_'This kid is fierce, but still not as bad as an angry Naruto.'_

Sasuke started doing hand signs for his fire Jutsu again using the close proximity to his advantage. **Katon: Gōkakyūno Jutsu!**

Seeing the Jutsu come his way, Kakashi started a set of his own hand signs. _'Earth Style: Groundhog Technique Decapitation'_

After Sasuke had let loose his Jutsu he started to look in all directions around him trying to find where his sensei had disappeared too.

_'Behind me? In front of me? To the side of me? Above me?'_

A hand shot out of the ground and took hold of Sasuke's ankle with an iron grip.

"Below you. Where you'd least expect me."

"ARGH!" Sasuke was pulled underground as Kakashi walked out in front of him.

"Lesson 3. Ninjutsu."

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Sasuke and Sakura had made their way to the logs when they heard the alarm clock ring. The only reason they were together was that Sakura helped Sasuke out of the ground hole he was in and she wasn't leaving him alone after she was caught in the genjutsu of Sasuke dying in front of her.

Both of them stopped in their tracks when they heard someone shouting and cursing, but this was no someone, it was Naruto! He was alive! But he was tied to a poll…

_'Naruto? But he got blown up!'_

_'Naruto's alive! But why is he tied to a poll?'_

"KAKASHI! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU GREY HAIRED HOUND!"

"Still better than a sly fox."

"HEY! THAT'S MEAN YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Now, now! Again with that bad language! You used to be so innocent…."

"INNOCENT MY BUTT!"

Kakashi walked over towards Sasuke and Sakura, on the way bonking Naruto on the head.

"Kakashi. Did you and Naruto know each other before this, you sound so casual towards each other!" Sakura asked the question that was also filling the mind of a brooding Uchiha.

"Well…-" Kakashi looked back at Naruto who was currently faking to be stuck when he could really get out of the bindings if he really wanted too.

"-Sort of…"

Kakashi clapped his hands together making Sakura jump a little.

"Now! Since none of you managed to get a bell, I won't be sending one of you back to the academy. I'm going to send ALL of you back to the academy."

All of their eyes went wide as the same thought ran through their heads.

_'B-back to the ACADEMY?'_

Sasuke was infuriated and lost a bit of control, throwing himself at Kakashi, kunai in hand.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto just smirked a little knowing what would happen to the Uchiha.

A split second after Sasuke left the ground he reappeared flat on the ground with Kakashi stepping on him in a crouch, placing pressure on Sasuke's unmarked face into the ground.

"HEY! You can't squash Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura screamed at Kakashi, which temporarily deafening Naruto in the process with her high-pitched voice and Naruto's sensitive hearing.

"Not only did you three not find out the true meaning of the test, or if you did, you failed to go through with it, if you had all worked together you may of had a chance at getting the bells from me, that was the point of putting you in three man teams."

We all looked down except Sasuke who just muttered something into the dirt.

"Sasuke, you think of yourself so highly above the others you didn't even bother asking for help, your arrogance will blind you in a battle and will be your disadvantage. Never underestimate your opponent, let alone your comrades." Sasuke just grumbled again and looked away.

"Sakura, you are blinded by your obsession for Sasuke and didn't even help Naruto when he was right in front of you. Once again another fault in battle, to leave a ally for another."

"Naruto, although you planned before rushing into battle you were still rash with your methods and ended up almost getting yourself killed by going into battle alone. Being rash in battle will get you killed to a opponent with a plan."

"But luckily for you guys you did better than any other group I have had so I'll give you another chance to get the bells. After lunch the test will take place. Do NOT feed Naruto. This is his punishment for being so rash." Kakashi got off Sasuke and started to walk away.

"Don't worry about me guys! I can go days without eating!" Naruto was actually telling the truth but he knew this was the 'last' chance that they had to work together.

They all sat in silence until naruto's stomach growled as Sasuke rolled his eyes and held out his lunch.

"Eat. By you being hungry you'll just hold us back in the second test."

"But Sasuke-kun! Sensei said-" Sakura started to retaliate when Sasuke glared at her and the effect was instant.

"Ugh, thanks Sasuke but there's a problem…"

Sasuke stopped glaring at Sakura and looked at Naruto signalling that he was listening.

"I can't eat it…my hands are kind of bound to the log…" Naruto blushed and looked away at the thought of being 'fed'.

The Uchiha didn't seem bothered though and started to get some food on his chopsticks and held it out towards the blonde.

"Uhhh… Sasuke-kun! Don't worry! I'll do it! I'm on a diet anyway!" Sakura said quickly as she slightly wanted to be in Naruto's position right now, not to mention she was jealous of the thought that HER Sasuke-kun would be FEEDING the baka his food!

Naruto, hearing the pink haired girls' offer quickly turned around and snapped up the food Sasuke was holding near his face, the thought of Pinkie feeding him was grossing him out.

As Naruto chewed he noticed that the slight smell and taste of Sasuke was now in his mouth. Naruto started to go as red as a tomato as he realised Sasuke and Sakura were staring at him. Sakura with jealously and a little bit of anger and Sasuke with pure shock.

Naruto continued to go red as he came around to swallowing the rice in his mouth.

Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared and the angry face of Kakashi formed in the middle as the sky above became dark and full of lightning.

" YOU ALL-"

Sasuke and Sakura were frozen whilst I was just curious by the reasoning behind such a dramatic entrance.

"-Pass!" the smoke and clouds all disappeared as quickly as they came and Kakashi was giving them all another 'eye-smile.'

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I know most of the scenes were very much based on the anime, so if you were confused by any of the fighting scenes just watch episode 4-5 of Naruto the anime. I'm not very good at fighting scenes...Cx<strong>

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it! **

_**PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARU-CHAN TO BE WITH!**_

**Sasuke - 3**

**Itachi - 1**

**Hinata - 0**

**Sakura - 0**

**Kakashi - 0**

**Kiba - 0**

**Shikamaru - 0**

**Gaara - 0**

**Haku - 0**

(Other - Please PM me and I'll add it to the poll)

_**Haha, oops...Cappies. Forgive me ^.^'**_


	7. Fox in the Mist

**Chapter 7. Fox In The Mist**

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is <em>definitely<em> the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!"

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter:<strong>

Naruto continued to go red as he came around to swallowing the rice in his mouth.

Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared and the angry face of Kakashi formed in the middle as the sky above became dark and full of lightning.

" YOU ALL-"

Sasuke and Sakura were frozen whilst I was just curious by the reasoning behind such a dramatic entrance.

"-Pass!" the smoke and clouds all disappeared as quickly as they came and Kakashi was giving them all an eye smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Fox In The Mist<strong>

**NARUTO POV**

Sasuke smirked and I just smiled as Sakura stood in shock and a little bit of left over fear from the intense moment a few seconds ago.

"But sensei-" Sakura was going to question Kakashi but he interrupted her and began explaining.

"By feeding Naruto you broke the rules, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum, that is why you passed. All the other teams I've had previously, listened to what I said and let their teammate starve and therefore failed. There is no second bell test, this was your second chance." Kakashi finished with an eye smile as I just grinned back at him.

"Now team seven, tomorrow I shall organize for us to start some D rank missions." While Sakura was joyed that we were starting missions (probably just because she can spend time with Sasuke), Sasuke and I were just unimpressed that we would be doing missions that were more like chores.

"Isn't this great Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered, not listening and started walking back home or to train some more.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran after him like a lost puppy, leaving just Kakashi and I.

After Sakura and Sasuke were out of view I released some of Kyuu's chakra, sizzling and melting the rope that bound me.

"I hate you." I frowned at Kakashi whilst taking off the loose singed rope at my feet.

"I love you too!" Kakashi mocked, as I started walking away into the forest.

'I'll send a Kage bunshin to do the missions tomorrow. As for now…'

As I got deeper into the forest, I started to release a hormone that would call on my target audience to the area I was in. After I started to fuse with Kyuu, I got all my senses upped making them far more superior to even the Inuzuka clan and I was also given the fox summons contract. Fusing with Kyuu also gave aspects of hormones a fox would have; there are multiple ones that are released automatically like when I'm scared or in danger, there is one that is released when I'm sexually active and aroused too. Luckily only foxes can sense the hormones. The hormone that I just released tells all the foxes in the area that the dominant one wants their company; the foxes come willingly after that.

A few seconds after, foxes of all shapes and sizes began appearing from the bushes around me, each one's color ranging from different shades of red and orange.

To make the foxes surrounding me more comfortable I released my henge and rolled onto my stomach showing that I was not there as a threat or a danger to them. I like having my henge off and rubbing my ears on the thick soft grass, the feeling of scratching on the back of my ears drives me crazy. I have never told anyone that my 'features' are my ultimate weak spot, I guess that's because if the wrong people find out I would be in a very vulnerable situation not to mention it would be embarrassing!

After a little while of relaxing with my 'friends' I started to zone off into a snooze the middle of a circle of foxes, it wasn't that often I would stay over night with my 'friends.'

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NORMAL POV**

It had been quite a few weeks since team 7 had started off on their journey, but the constant D-ranks were beginning to get really old, and boring. Very boring.

"NO! I will not do any more of these messily chores! I want a real mission were I can test my strength!" Naruto snapped in aggravation at the hokage.

"Naruto show some respect! There is a reason that you have to do D ranked-" Iruka started to lecture Naruto for his lack of respect towards the Hokage until Sarutobi lifted his hand up in a halt to signal the end of Iruka's rant.

"No, I believe Naruto has a point, what do you think Kakashi? Is your team up to it?" Naruto slightly jumped up hearing that his outburst was actually taken into consideration.

"Yes, I do believe my team is ready for a C rank Hokage-sama", replied Kakashi.

"Good to hear, I have a C rank here ready for you. Here is the file and the client should be here any minute."

"Oh yeah! Who is our client Jiji? A princess? A Noble? A-"

*BANG* Just then the doors to the Hokage's office slammed open as a old, drunk looking man stepped into view, stumbling slighting and leaning on the door frame for support.

"What? I think my request was faulted or something, I asked for ninja, not a bunch of snot nosed brats. I wouldn't be surprised if they just got out of diapers, especially the small one", the man said in all calmness.

Naruto looked around, "Ha-ha I wouldn't want to be the… Short one…?" Just as Naruto's realisation kicked in, Kakashi quickly lent forward and caught Naruto by the collar of his jacket before quickly knocking him out with a pressure point on his neck.

Naruto's body hit the floor with a *THUNK* as his eyes glazed over. Everyone was either looking at Kakashi or the body of Naruto in amusement.

"Uh, sensei, was that really necessary?" Sakura said looking at the unmoving Naruto on the floor.

"If our client wanted to keep his life, then yes." Kakashi just did a famous 'eye-smile' to the man in the doorway.

'Is Kakashi really telling the truth? This is Naruto, the dead last! He wouldn't be able to kill someone, Kakashi-sensei was probably just joking.' The same thought wiped through the heads of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Rest assured Tazuna, my team may be Genin but they are quite capable for what we should encounter. Worst case scenario I can help, I am a jonin."

"Well then brats. I'm Tazuna the bridge builder and I expect you to protect me with your life!" Tazuna announced.

"Okay guys meet at the gate next morning at nine." Kakashi said to Sasuke and Sakura who were exiting the room with Tazuna.

Once the three had left the office, the hokage went over to a wall and started releasing hidden seals to a safe.

"Kakashi, I'm sure your aware of what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea Hokage-sama."

"Good, now because Naruto is beginning to start up missions again and some serious training out of the village I will need Naruto to wear the collared seals again."

Kakashi paled remembering what he went through last time trying to place the collar on Naruto.

"Don't worry to much, you will only have to place it on Naruto if he ends up fighting seriously against a opponent." Sarutobi finished with the safe and placed the seals back onto the wall before handing the collar to Kakashi.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**SASUKE POV**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!*** My arm shot out of my covers and smashed my alarm clock in a very un-Uchiha fashion. After finally debating with my sleepy self, I groaned and slowly rolled myself out of bed and onto the unsuspecting floor below. I'm pretty sure that there is a dent in the floor from when I roll out of bed every morning.

You're probably wondering why I'm acting in a very un-Uchiha manor. The truth is the 'Uchiha way' is only a mask that must be worn around anyone else, even other Uchiha's. But now that I'm the only one at home, going home means I can take off my mask.

Making my way to my closet, I open it and decide what to wear, glaring at the contents.

'Hmm… Blue and white shorts, blue and white shorts, blue and white shorts or blue and white shorts, which one should I wear…? I'll mix it up a little with blue and white shorts.' I say comically say to myself with sarcasm radiating off me. I'm really not a morning person.

After getting ready for the mission and packing my bag, I started to walk down to the gates to meet my team, ignoring the special treatment of the villagers as they greet me among the crowd.

'The dobe…He's been acting weird lately... It's like he's hiding something and I'm pretty sure Kakashi knows as well, they seem to be close.'

Sakura interrupted the thoughts swirling around in my head as she ran up to me and latched onto my arm, almost as if she had not seen me in decades. She then started to rant on about…something.

'Urgh. fan girls. Hn. The dobe isn't here yet…He's never late, especially for missions…unless he's picked up Kakashi's bad habit.'

I glanced up at our client, Tazuna. He was sweating and looked like he was nervous about something, fiddling with the cork of a sake bottle in his pocket.

'Better be on guard…'

After a while Naruto arrived just before Kakashi did and we set out in a diamond formation, I was at the back, Kakashi at the front, Naruto and Sakura on the outside and Tazuna in the middle.

About one hour away from the village I noticed something unusual. There was a puddle in the middle of the path and judging by the surrounding greenery, it hadn't rained in days.

I shot Kakashi a look and surprisingly noticed Naruto doing the same, did Naruto notice it too?

As we got closer to the puddle, Naruto's paces started to get more energetic, adding more bounce to his steps. Once the puddle was right in front of us, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, then jumped into it.

I was just about to leap forward to stop him landing in the puddle, just in case it was a trap, but I was too late and Naruto landed in the puddle as a cloud of smoke appeared and submerged Naruto.

'That idiot is going to get himself killed!'

"That hurt you brat!" a voice from inside the cloud yelled as the figure of Naruto was thrown backwards into tree behind me. Two heavily armed men shot out of the smoke and wrapped their chain around Kakashi, sprinting in opposite directions, tearing him to pieces making Sakura scream.

"One down."

I immediately recovered from the shock of having my sensei torn to pieces in front of me, and leaped at the enemy seeing them now racing towards Tazuna, in the adrenaline of the moment, I through a kunai at the chain connecting the two. Effectively pinning it to a tree and stopping their advances towards their evident target.

Both of them were pulled back harshly in recoil before rushing at me with their weaponed sword-like gauntlets, ready to spear me. Once both of them were close enough, I jumped letting the two collide into each other and breaking the chain that linked them. Both of them recovered quicker than anticipated and were ready to shred me alive as soon as I got to the ground.

Naruto, standing off to the side, recovered quickly and rushed over to where I was, tackling one with pure strength, giving me an opening to safely land and prepare myself for the next attack.

The other one grinned to himself and raced over to Naruto who was currently holding back the other one from attacking Sakura and Tazuna. Knowing the dobe wouldn't have a chance against both of them I leapt forward towards them, intending to take one on myself, but was caught on some of the chain that once connected the enemy. It was wrapped around my ankle and forced me to the ground before I angrily used a kunai to break the chain. It only took a split second, but looking up, I knew a split second was all it would take.

Naruto, panic written all over his features was unable to fend himself from the weapon coming straight for him just shut his eyes waiting for impact whilst holding back his current opponent.

At the last moment Naruto took one hand away from his current enemy and held it towards the unsheathed weapon, planning to render the enemy unable to move by using himself as a human pincushion. My eyes widened as the spear went through the flesh of Naruto's hand, blood landing on Naruto's face.

Just as the other one was free and was about to run at Tazuna, Kakashi came out of no were and knocked them both out in a headlock and lent down, dropping them to the ground tying them up with rope.

"Kakashi sensei! Your alive!" Sakura squealed.

Knocking the chain off to the side I glared up at Kakashi.

"Don't give me that look, I needed to find out who their target was and you guys were doing pretty well." Kakashi said to me without looking me in the eye and continuing to tie the enemies up.

"Pretty. Well?" I glared at Kakashi before hinting at Naruto.

Amusement was evident on Kakashi's face, as he turned and called out to Naruto.

"Naruto? You alive?" Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto who was on the ground holding his bloodied hand. Breathing ragged from shock.

Naruto turned around and grinned at us, I frowned, seeing through his fake toothy grin.

"Yea! I'm fine, don't worry about me guys!" Naruto turned around again.

Kakashi then turned to Tazuna with an eye smile.

"Now. I do believe you have something to tell us?"

Tazuna looked down and started to explain.

After Tazuna's explanation Kakashi turned to Naruto as he made his way over to the group. "Well, now that's over we should head back. Naruto's injury needs to be tended too."

"NO! We have to complete the mission; I won't be a nuisance because I'm injured! I'm fine, see!" Naruto waved his hand around.

"Naruto I wouldn't move around to much, that spear was poisoned", Kakashi stated.

"Ehhhhhh?"

"Come on lets head back." Kakashi turned around facing the way we came from.

Determination raced across Naruto's features and before we could stop him, he grabbed a kunai and shoved it into his wound.

"With this kunai I pledge to continue and complete the mission! I will not turn back! That's my ninja way!" Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"Naruto, that's very heroic of you but you could die of blood loss."

"Huuuh? Kakashi-sensei help me! I don't want to die!" Naruto began to panic again, waving his uninjured hand around.

As Kakashi pulled Naruto over and started to tend to his wound, Sakura ran over to me.

"Sasuke-kun you were amazing! Naruto-baka was so stupid to get hurt like that, he will never even compare to you!" Sakura clung to my arm as I just glared at her.

"Get off me." I used the coldest tone I could making her unlatch herself from me.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto watched in silence as Kakashi tended to his already healing wound.

"If the mission gets worse I'll have to remove your seals, you could barely fight the demon brothers, and you'll also probably have to take off your mask too." Kakashi whispered to me.

Naruto's eyes widened before his head snapped up and looked Kakashi dead in the eye.

"Kakashi nii, I don't want too! I can handle it! Please don't remove the seals; I don't want them to hate me!" The blonde started to tear up, panic overriding for real this time.

"I never thought I would live to the day that you want your seals on. Now cheer up! I'll only do it if we really are in real trouble."

"Promise?" Naruto started to wipe away his stray tears.

"Promise." Kakashi gave the boy an eye smile and ruffled his hair before they both walked back into the clearing.

"Okay guys, Naruto has convinced me that you guys are confident enough to continue on, are you in?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'm in." Sasuke answered, looking in Naruto's direction.

"I'm in, because Sasuke-kun says so!" Sakura squealed.

"Good. I'll send a message to the Hokage to come pick these two up before they wake up. Now lets get a move on."

As Kakashi whipped out a message scroll, Sasuke stepped over to Naruto being cautiously slow in his movements.

"Hey usuratonkachi, you okay, scaredy cat?" Sasuke put on a smug smirk towards the fox.

Naruto's head snapped up and glared at the Uchiha. "Never been better teme!" He yelled in retaliation, spite laced in the words.

Sasuke inwardly smiled to himself seeing his teammate get worked up again.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NARUTO POV**

We've been walking for about four hours now and I'm still freaking out that I may have to remove my mask and seals. They'll hate me for sure! If they don't already... I have all my senses on high alert, I'm not risking anything!

I hear a rustle in the bushes and the scent of another being in the area; I fling a kunai off the tip of my finger into the bushes.

"Over there!" I shout.

Everyone was frozen for a split second before a white bunny flopped out of the bushes, looking paralysed in fear.

"Naruto-baka! Look what you did!" Sakura ran over to the poor bunny as Tazuna lectured me about not frightening him over nothing.

'That's a snow bunny, but it's coat is white… It was raised indoors, that could only mean one thing…'

I quickly shot Kakashi a panicked look as a he yelled to duck from the giant sword flying towards us.

I immediately recognized the swords design and the figure appearing on the sword's hilt confirmed it.

"Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi read allowed my thoughts.

Just as Zabuza was going to do his 'target' scary speech, I inwardly sighed and decided it was time to take off my mask. I know that if Kakashi were to face off with the 'Demon of the mist' he would have to use his Sharingan and also be extra wary to keep us safe too. He would pass out with exhaustion before we would be in any danger.

**"****It's okay kit, you got this under control."**

Mustering up enough confidence, I ripped my mask off.

"Okay we get it, you're after Tazuna, sorry buddy but we're on a mission to protect the geezer so no can do. So just tell me, the easy way or the hard way." Everyone was staring at me like I had grown an extra head.

Zabuza looked at me, a curious, interested stare meeting my own.

"You got some guts to speak like me like that kid, however you're getting ahead of yourself, you don't know who your dealing with. I always pick the hard road, it's my default." Zabuza answered with a smirk.

"Uh… yeah I do. I'm dealing with Zabuza Momochi, the 'Demon Of The Mist'-" I said in a mocking tone, "-but why did you have to pick the hard way! This is going to screw up my plans and cause me problems you annoying rouge!" I whined looking annoyed while everyone except Kakashi was taken back by my new attitude.

"That's it you little shit! I would slice you to smithereens if you were even worth my time, but you're not even in the bingo book, so your nothing to me." Zabuza yelled looking annoyed.

"It's funny you say that considering that I AM in the bingo book." I smirked back at him.

**NORMAL POV**

'What the hell is the dobe doing? He's acting completely different! And I mean, come on! He can't be in the bingo book! Who is this guy? Naruto seems to know him', wondered Sasuke.

'What is Naruto-baka talking about? He could never be in the bingo book! He's just being an idiot who is trying to be as cool as Sasuke! The baka is going to get us all killed!' Sakura thought.

'So Naru finally decides to show his real self, I wonder what Sasuke and Sakura are thinking right now. As for Zabuza, he just got himself a death wish.' Kakashi just stared at Zabuza and Naruto.

"Oh yea kid? I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even know what the bingo book is!" Zabuza smirked again.

Naruto's gaze hardened. "Kakashi take off my seals."

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes. Keep your guard up, oh and Sasuke, could I borrow some ninja wire?" Naruto faced Sasuke as Kakashi began doing seals.

'What the hell are they talking about?' Sasuke thought getting some wire with a kunai attached and tossed it to Naruto who caught it and used the kunai to rip through one layer of fabric on the elastic part of his pants, before sliding the kunai and ninja wire through it.

The rouge ninja just stared in amusement, believing the kid was full of bluff.

Kakashi bent down to Naruto as whispered something in his ear before slamming his charka covered hands into a seal on Naruto's neck that was covered by the high white collar on his jacket.

As soon as Kakashi's hand touched the seal, Naruto's form started to shrink as Naruto tied the ninja wire and kunai together, holding his pants up on his now much smaller frame.

Everyone just stared in shock. Naruto was now smaller, his hair was slightly longer and less wild and his face was younger looking. Overall, Naruto was the exact meaning of adorable.

Zabuza was the first one to recover from the shock.

"That's all you got kid? You just became a chibi! How's that supposed to help you?" Zabuza held back a chuckle just before a massive wave of red chakra exploded from the boy.

"Finally…Man I missed this feeling…" Naruto spoke, looking down at his hands as they clenched. He whipped his head towards Zabuza who was showing signs of hesitation. Naruto held no expression but if anything, you could almost make out an evil grin on his face.

"Now, I have to finish this quickly… So please do take it easy on me~" Naruto said in a sing-song overly cute tone, his eyes flashing red as he lent to the side, his right leg bent with his knee turned in slightly. A small hand under his chin in a mocking gesture.

'T-t-those red eyes…'

"Y-you! I know you! Your T-the Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune! B-but…Y-y-you're supposed to be dead!" Zabuza choked out.

"Oh but I'm not! Let me show you!" And with that Naruto shot forwards towards the rouge at insane speeds.

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were frozen in shock and fear, the air knocked up several degrees by the immense red aura.

"S-sensei…Is Naruto really T-the Ketsueki Sutendo Kitsune? H-how- W-w-what-" Sakura asked her sensei, not taking her eyes off the battle.

"The Naruto you know is not the real Naruto, Sakura. Naruto is a trained a killer, one of the best ninja of the leaf. He's been in sent back to work up his ranks properly, and under the form of a mission, complete a fate he is bound to." Answered Kakashi, not looking at her, but shooting a quick glance to the Uchiha.

Sasuke just stood and watched the battle completely unmoving.

'Naruto, the dead last…Is one of the most powerful ninja in the village…? A ...trained killer? B-But when Kakashi removed his seals… Why did he shrink…?'

"Kakashi…Why did Naruto's appearance change when you removed his seals?" Sasuke questioned with confusion evident in his voice, not daring to rip his gaze away from the battle.

"That's Naruto's real form. Due to certain…circumstances…Naruto's physical form is stunted by around three years…He wore a henge to fit in with his disguise, and had a seal to partially block his power."

"If you know of this why weren't we told? I mean...We are a team!" Sasuke turned his head away from the battle towards Kakashi.

"Because his secrets aren't mine to tell." Answered Kakashi with no emotion in his voice.

Sasuke just turned back to the fight, not willing to argue anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Too Long? Not long enough? Too much Fluff? Not enough Fluff? Like it? Hate it? Let me know and review~! <strong>

**Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!**

**_PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARU-CHAN TO BE WITH!_**

**Sasuke: 14 **–Wow. My second favourite pairing appears to be in the lead~

**Itachi: 6 **– Well this is surprising, ItaNaru is my favourite pairing, but I kinda thought that most people didn't like it ^.^'

**Haku: 4 **– Haku-kun is close behind! (Whoop!) The Wave arc is coming up, so you might want to get voting if you want Haku to win!

**Hinata: 4 **– *sigh* Kaaaaayz then...(I really don't like this pairing- Before you bash me for it, I like Hinata, but I don't like her with Naru)

**Fem! Haku (Suggestion): 3** - Haku as a girl? Yeah, I guess I'm open to the idea~

**Kakashi: 3 **– Tied with Fem!Haku and Gaara now eh? Well okay then…Well as said, you guys want it, I'll write it. Personally I think he's cuter with Dolphin-chan…Cx

**Gaara: 3 **– Naw, Gaa-chan…It's okay! I'll loooove you Gaaraaaaaa~ *Glomps Gaara* Gaara: Get off me you imbecile.

**Sakura: 2 **– Ugh. Well, I guess if you guys vote for it, I'll write it…*goes and sits next to Sasuke brooding*

**Kiba: 2** – Haha, poor Kiba-kuuun~ Don't worry mate, if you and Hinata-chan don't get it I'll just put you two together :3

**Shikamaru: 2 **– Pineapple….Hm…I'm not quite sure if I like this pairing, but I can see it happening under this stories' circumstances…

**Kisame (Suggestion):** 1 - I honestly have no idea how to go about this one haha.

**Yugito (Suggestion):** 1 - Welp. Better hit the manga/anime and see how the hell I could tie this chick up with Naru XD

(Other - Please PM me and I'll add it to the poll)

**_Haha, oops...Cappies. Forgive me ^.^'_**


	8. A Fox's Weakness

**Chapter 8. ****A Fox's Weakness**

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is <em>definitely<em> the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!"

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

"Sensei? Why did Naruto's appearance change when you removed his seals?" Sasuke questioned with confusion evident in his voice.

"That's Naruto's real form. He is three years younger than you two, and he put up that henge to fit in with his disguise."

"If you know of this why weren't we told? We are a team!" Sasuke turned his head away from the battle towards Kakashi.

"Because his secrets aren't mine to tell", answered Kakashi with no emotion in his voice.

Sasuke just turned back to the fight, not willing to argue anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. <strong>**A Fox's Weakness**

**NARUTO POV**

I leapt at the moving figure. My nails growing and becoming razor sharp claws through my still placed henge.

I pumped Kyuu's chakra into my legs and started to zip around the enemy ninja at a fast pace so I was unseen as I watched the target make the first move. Zabuza was preparing hand signs.

"Ah. So your fast eh? That's not going to be much help when your don't know where your going.** Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu, Kirigakure no Jutsu."**

The entire plain was covered as a thick chakra mist appeared, making it so that sight past a metre was clouded by it. Fortunately for me I use my scent of smell more than I use my sight.

"Resume formation! Zabuza is a master at silent killing… His opponent may be Naruto but his target is still Tazuna." I heard Kakashi saying to the rest of the team.

I located my target and ran straight for him just as he was approaching my team from behind.

"Tazuna! Duck!" I screamed as I ran straight through a water clone of the enemy.

"Water clone? Aww! That's not fair! **Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Once I had relocated my target hidden in the mist again, I ambushed him with my clones. Clones against clones, whilst the real me leapt towards the one that smelt slightly different, probably the real one.

I ran in a feral manor and let my henge falter on my facial features. I rammed straight into the target and clung onto the sword he was using to shield himself from my razor claws. I looked at his face and pumped Kyuubi's chakra into my features, enhancing my red slitted eyes, canines and now black whisker marks.

**"You call yourself a demon? That's almost an insult."**

I jumped away from Zabuza, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. Seeing that he had begun a hand seal pattern, I concentrated on his hands and began copying his hand signs. It looked as though I was reading his mind but I was actually predicting the next one.

At the end, we both called out, "**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

Two twin dragons formed from the lake and crashed into each other, both fighting for dominance. Soon, both dragons had defeated each other and I was soon onto my next Jutsu.

"If I were you Zabuza… I would get dry soon."

"**Lightning Release: Black-Spotted Difference, Raiton: Kuropansa!" **I called out forming a cloak of demon chakra over myself so that I wouldn't be affected by the lightning Jutsu.

Zabuza had a look of horror on his face as the sky grew dark and two giant black panthers stepped out of the thundering clouds. Each cloud was sparking with its lightning.

As my panthers started to gain speed toward us, I felt a wave pain in my gut as two senbon flew about of the trees and through Zabuza's neck.

**"Oi'! Kit! End this now! Use my chakra again and you'll be a dead fox! Don't worry, your team will be safe."**

Listening to Kyuubi, I wasted no time and shut down my entire chakra system making the lightning panthers disappear and the sky gain colour again. I fell to the ground in pain, my henged 'features' now showing. I saw Sasuke running over to me just as I lost consciousness; I hope they don't hate me…

**SASUKE POV**

I watched silently in awe, whilst my teammate fought the rouge ninja. I glanced up to Kakashi and noticed that his face was adorned with a worried facial expression.

"Uhh… Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" Sakura seemed to have noticed too.

"Naruto has about thirty seconds to end this or he'll be dead, he shouldn't be using this much chakra so soon after the seals were released."

Then suddenly, two senbon shot out of the trees close to us and pierced Zabuza's throat. Just as Naruto's Jutsu cancelled, Naruto fell to the ground.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Go check on Naruto. I'll handle this", Kakashi said to us.

I nodded before spinning on the ball of my foot and headed straight for my teammate. When the mist cleared a little, I noticed that the entire area was completely demolished.

_'Hard to believe that someone so little can do so much damage.'_

As I got closer I noticed something unusual about Naruto. He was curled up in a ball, like the fetal position and was sleeping. But that wasn't exactly the weird part.

_'__Since…Since when….did Naruto have a…a tail?'_

I heard Sakura come up behind me, but apparently I wasn't hallucinating because she stopped dead in her tracks too.

I could hear as Sakura gulped down a lump in her throat and approached our teammate. Slowly and carefully, she picked up his tail hiding his head and with shaking fingers, reached into the crook of his neck and checked his pulse.

She nodded at me to say he was okay, just as my gaze wondered to Naruto's previously hidden face.

_'He has fox ears too!'_

I felt something threatening to drip from my nose, but it wasn't raining, and I certainly wasn't crying. Bringing my hand up to my face, I saw blood on my hand. Shocked, I slapped my hand up to my face, preventing it from dripping any further.

I quickly turned around just as I saw Kakashi catching up. I cannot be seen like this for the sake of the Uchiha name!

Kakashi lent down and checked his pulse again while Sakura was asking if I was okay, trying to see my very red face.

"Kakashi sensei. Sasuke is hurt! His face is all red and he won't look at me!" Sakura dragged me over to Kakashi. I was still covering my face and nose with my arm, trying to force down the blush covering my face.

Kakashi just looked at me in amusement, before picking Naruto off the ground bridle style and started heading back to Tazuna.

The way back was spent in silence after Kakashi told us about the hunter nin and what happened to Zabuza.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei…?"

Kakashi glanced back at her, signalling he was listening.

"Why does...Naruto…Um…have fox ears…and a tail…?"

Sakura asked warily the questions I too, had spinning around in my head.

Kakashi just smiled and answered with "Do you have a problem with his ears and tail?"

"No-no no! I was just wondering! They…do look very cute on him, it's just an unexpected…surprise…" Sakura defended.

"Oh good. Naruto will be happy that you think that, as for your further questions I'll answer them when we get back to Tazuna's." Kakashi said facing Tazuna as he started leading the way back to his house.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NORMAL POV**

Once they had arrived back at Tazuna's house, Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura the reasoning behind Naruto's features, his relationship with the Kyuubi and the truth about Naruto's training with ANBU. He recounted some stories about Naruto's life beforehand and what he had been through however he didn't tell Sasuke about the contract to the Kyuubi and Uchiha. By the end Sakura was in tears and Sasuke had not moved from the side of Naruto's bed.

After a little while, Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna, called out to them for dinner from downstairs. Sasuke, probably still in slight shock, went down immediately leaving only Kakashi, Sakura and an unconscious Naruto in the room.

"Take your time, but don't hate him for something that isn't his fault. He may be tough in physical strength, but his mind is a far more delicate matter." Finished Kakashi with an eye smile before leaving the room for dinner.

Sakura let her sensei's words sink in as looked back at Naruto. Multiple questions still raced through her mind. She got up and walked towards the door, before quickly turning back and flipping over the cloth resting upon Naruto's feverish forehead.

As Sakura's hand brushed over Naruto's fox ears they twitched, now interested, she started to stroke one ear a bit like you would to a dog.

Then Sakura heard something coming from the blonde boy and she stopped petting the ear to listen closer. Naruto was purring.

Sakura let a smile grace her features before getting up and leaving the room.

_'I didn't know foxes purr__…__'_

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NARUTO POV**

"Urgh…" I groaned as I blinked my eyes open, the light slightly blinding me.

I slowly moved my hand up to drape the cloth off my head but ended up just leaving my arm over my eyes, shielding my eyes from the sunlight.

"W-here am I?" My throat was parched, how long have I been asleep?

Then I remembered my fight with Zabuza.

_'Kyuu! Where am I? Is my team okay? Do…Do they hate me?'_

I reached up to feel if my henge was still up but found that my ears and tail were just numb from me sleeping on them.

**"Kit! Finally up eh? You were asleep for two days and MAN I was bored!"**

_'And my team?'_

**"They're fine, you're currently at drunk man's house by the way."**

_'And….do… do they hate m-me?'_

**"Anyone with half a brain wouldn't hate you. You're utterly adorable!"**

A blush crept its way to my face.

_'Uh__…__Thanks__…__Kyuu__…__'_

**"Just speaking the truth kit!"**

"…Well I'm going to go find my team!" I needed a change of topic… I'm not good with these sorts of situations…

I got up and left the room to explore, not bothering to change from my PJ's. If I had to take a guess Kakashi-nii probably changed my clothes for me once we got to Tazuna's.

I guess it's just a habit from being in ANBU, where you're either in uniform or in PJ's whilst at the headquarters. My current PJ's were green boxer like shorts but a little longer, and a plain black T a bit like what I wear under my jacket but this one had kanji for 'Your death by my cute' written on the front in red. Kakashi got it for me, and as much as I hate it I still wear it because it's special to me.

I ran down the hall and ended up running into a small kid, I just supposed it was the drunk's grandson or something.

His eyes widened at the sight of my fox ears and tail but then looked down and mumbled, "Watch were your going idiot."

He then turned and walked away from me.

Anger marks appeared on my head as the words clicked into place.

"Hey! Who're calling an idiot! " I called after him but he was already gone from view.

Now grumpy, I made my way down to the scent of food hoping that it could patch up what that kid did to my ego.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed I wasn't alone. A girl who looked to be in her twenties came up to me and handed me a bowl of rice with an orange topping.

"I see you're awake! You must be hungry… I'm Tsunami by the way!" she said to me while smiling, she didn't seem bothered by my 'features.'

As I made my way to the kotatsu, I found my team eating there as well.

Sakura looked exhausted and Sasuke was just emotionless with a few scratches on his face.

_'Must have been training.'_

Still feeling a little uncomfortable I sat down on the other side next to Kakashi who was already finished his meal and reading his book.

"So Princess finally woke up eh? I was beginning to worry that the release of the seals caused you more damage than expected", said Kakashi, whilst he closed his book and placed it on the table.

I glared him, annoyed that he would use my nickname in front of my team. Even if we weren't in front of them, I'd still hate him for referring to me as my nickname of 'Princess.'

"Aww, don't give me that look Naru-chan! I haven't seen you in two days!" Kakashi poked my face with is finger trying to budge my frown.

I ignored Kakashi and started to eat my bowl of rice.

_'Rice__…__'_ The memory of the time after the bell test when Sasuke fed me came back as I started to go a little red on my whiskered cheeks.

I finished my mouthful and decided to change the topic, for the sake of the rice I was desperately trying to eat without going completely red in the face.

"So…. How's the bridge going? Gato a dead man yet?" I asked whilst I turned to Tazuna who was leaning on the counter.

Then just as he was going to speak the brat that I ran into spoke up. I didn't even notice he was in the same room until now!

"Why even ask? No one can beat Gato! Mum these people are going to die."

"Um…What?" I questioned before slowly and threateningly got up, ready to punch some sense into the kid. But I was held back by Kakashi-nii as he grabbed my tail, instantly stopping my assault from occurring.

"Inari where have you been?"

"Grandpa!" Inari ran over to Tazuna.

"Now Inari, that was rude! These people are the reason your grandpa is here and safe!" Tsunami told Inari off as he started to cry.

"Whatever! I'm going to look at the ocean!" Inari ran out of the room as I held back pouncing him and punching some sense into his thick scull.

"I'm sorry about that, Inari has been like that ever since 'that'-", Tazuna stared at a picture on the wall behind us with a section torn out, "-happened".

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto stood up from the table, thanked Tsunami for the meal and left for outside saying that he would be out for training.

"But you just woke up from recovery!" called Tsunami out in the direction that Naruto left.

"I assure you Tsunami-chan that Naruto will be fine. He may be younger than any of us in this room but he's certainly one of the most powerful in this room too. But just in case…" Kakashi turned to Sasuke who got the message and stood up going in the same direction as Naruto did.

Naruto kept on walking out towards the forest planning to take some anger out on some trees or just hang out with some foxy friends.

Naruto got to a small clearing and sat down planning to call out his foxes but was distracted by the sound of humming. Looking over his shoulder he saw the prettiest guy he'd ever seen. He would've mistook him as a girl if his nose didn't say otherwise.

Creeping closer on all fours Naruto saw that he was picking healing plants and herbs. Planning to get a closer look Naruto stalked him from behind, letting his fox instincts take over a little. Then Naruto smelt something slightly familiar, like he's smelt it not long ago like his battle with-

A senbon shot straight past his face, grazing his cheeks and halting his thoughts. Naruto stayed crouched, frozen in place and looking the guy straight in the eye in case he decided to throw another one.

The boy sighed and turned away, his posture relaxing.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Ninja-san."

"You shouldn't try and spear people before you meet them." Naruto knew his excuse sucked, but he said it anyway, feeling the need to start a conversation with the boy.

The boy just chuckled at his retort and continued to pick herbs.

"Haku." Naruto looked up at the boy again.

"Haku. My name is Haku." Naruto nodded ever so slightly.

"Naru..to…" Naruto continued to stare at the boy's graceful movements, letting the syllable 'to' of his name become dreary.

"Staring is not nice 'Naru-to san." Haku said, purposely leaving the last syllable of Naruto's name hanging, mocking how he had said to the boy.

"Sorry Haku-san…Can…Can I help you? Oh, and just call me Naruto." Naruto hesitantly asked, shooting Haku a smile.

"Sure, I'm picking these ones-" Haku tilted his basket contents so Naruto could see what there was and could pick the right ones "-And you can call me Haku, Naru-to."

Ignoring the hanging syllable, Naruto helped Haku pick the right herbs, every now and then being corrected from picking the wrong ones.

Reaching towards a familiar looking plant, Naruto's hand brushed the back of Haku's as they went to pick the same plant. They both retracted their hands immediately, staring at each other in silence as a blush dusted Naruto's cheeks.

Haku soon broke the silence, looking down and speaking.

"Do…Do you have anyone precious to you Naru?"

Looking away, Naruto replied.

"I do…I have Kaka-nii…Iruka-sensei…Old man jiji…Yugito-nee, my team…and…and my village..." There was silence before Naruto quietly mumbled to himself, barely audible, but Haku heard him.

"And Itachi-nii san…"

Haku smiled and stood, using his free hand to soften out the creases in his yukata.

"Well as long as you have someone to protect…you will continue to grow stronger. I only wish, that we met on different circumstances Naru. Oh and by the way, I'm a girl."

Naruto smiled at Haku, a genuine smile, not one of his idiotic ones.

"Yea right."

Haku just returned the smile and continued on his way, his view disappearing into the canopy.

Naruto's shoulders slumped before he let out a sudden yelp.

He had been yanked back by the collar of his shirt by an unknown force. Whipping his head around, he saw Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi, you've been gone for an hour."

"So? It's not like I can get lost! Just go back without me, I'll come back when I want to." Sasuke's expression stayed emotionless as his grip loosened only to latch onto Naruto's sensitive ear.

"Ow! Owie! Sas- Sasuke! T-teme! Let me go! Please!" Naruto let out his complains mixed with some fox-like whines.

Sasuke let go of the fox ear when they were in another clearing and sat down in front of the blonde before bonking him on the head lightly.

"What was that for?!" yelled Naruto whilst he held his head.

"That was for wondering off."

"I would be fine! I'm stronger than you!" Naruto expected some cocky answer from the Uchiha at that but instead he got a question back.

"Then why didn't you use you 'strength' to get away when I was dragging you here?"

_'__Well damn.'_

"…. Well shouldn't you guys be at the bridge or something?"

"You're changing the subject dobe", answered Sasuke while he smirked.

"No I'm not! I just got bored of the old one!"

"That still changes the subject...It's almost like your trying to hide something...hmm?" Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he put extra emphasis on the 'hide.'

"Nah uh-" Naruto went to retaliate and shake his head in a 'no I'm not hiding anything' manor, when they both turned upon hearing Sakura approaching.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! What are you both doing all the way out here?"

Sakura reached our spot on the grass and sat down, catching her breath.

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked in return.

"Sakura, did you know Naruto's ears are extremely sensitive?"

"They are not-" Naruto quickly tried to deny the fact but was cut off by Sakura.

"Mhm! Did you know Naruto can purr?" Sakura said with glee as Naruto almost visibly shrunk away from the two.

Naruto jolted upright when he felt something grab his other ear, but then started to pat it, smoothing out the fur on his fluffy ear and Naruto's posture instantly deflated.

Naruto slumped and leaned into the touch as his eyes glazed over.

"See! I wonder if all foxes can purr?" Sakura voiced as Sasuke stared at the sight of Naruto laid awkwardly on the grass, between Sakura and himself, unmoving and purring loudly as Sakura petted him.

Hesitantly, Sasuke reached forward and started to scratch behind Naruto's other ear at the base. Naruto, now purring like crazy was completely oblivious to the world around him.

Sasuke's hand froze instantly when he realised something. He was smiling. Diminishing his smile as quick as he could, he looked at Sakura who was now brushing the hair out of Naruto's sleeping face.

Sakura then looked up and smiled at him. Not one of the smiles she would blind him with everyday, but a genuinely pleasant, peaceful smile.

Sasuke just sat in shock. Confused on what to do for one of the first times in years.

**••••••• ****Meanwhile In the bushes •••••••**

Kakashi just sat crouched in the surrounding shrubbery of a small clearing. Camera in hand, Kakashi smirked at the sight of his team.

Naruto, laid asleep between a smiling Sasuke and a calm, peaceful Sakura. Stomach down in the grass, tail unmoving and his ears flattened in tiredness.

_'I have a feeling things are going to be veeerrrry interesting from now on.' _Thought the perverted grey haired sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Wellll~ What do you think? I know that it's shorter than some other chapters, but that's because it's written between two major parts of the Wave Arc. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!<strong>

_**PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARU-CHAN TO BE WITH!**_

**Sasuke: 19 **–Wow. My second favourite pairing appears to be in the lead~

**Itachi: 7 **– Well this is surprising, ItaNaru is my favourite pairing, but I kinda thought that most people didn't like it ^.^'

**Hinata: 7 **– *sigh* Kaaaaayz then...Tied with Itachi? Okay then haha. (I really don't like this pairing- Before you bash me for it, I like Hinata, but I don't like her with Naru)

**Sakura: 6 **– Ugh. Well, I guess if you guys vote for it, I'll write it…*goes and sits next to Sasuke brooding*

**Haku: 4 **– Haku-kun is close behind! (Whoop!) The Wave arc is coming up, so you might want to get voting if you want Haku to win!

**Shikamaru: 4 **– Pineapple….Hm…I'm not quite sure if I like this pairing, but I can see it happening under this stories' circumstances…

**Kakashi: 4 **– Tied with Pineapple-kun, Gaara-kun and Haku-kun? Well okay then…Well as said, you guys want it, I'll write it. Personally I think he's cuter with Dolphin-chan…Cx

**Gaara: 4 **– Naw, Gaa-chan…It's okay! I'll loooove you Gaaraaaaaa~ *Glomps Gaara* Gaara: Get off me you imbecile.

**Fem! Haku (Suggestion): 3** - Haku as a girl? Yeah, I guess I'm open to the idea~

**Kiba: 2** – Haha, poor Kiba-kuuun~ Don't worry mate, if you and Hinata-chan don't get it I'll just put you two together :3

**Kisame (Suggestion):** 1 - I honestly have no idea how to go about this one haha.

**Yugito (Suggestion):** 1 - Welp. Better hit the manga/anime and see how the hell I could tie this chick up with Naru XD

(Other - Please PM me and I'll add it to the poll)

**_Forgive me for cappies~ .'_**


	9. Fox On Duty

**Chapter 9. Fox On Duty**

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is <em>definitely<em> the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!" Fox Naru-Chan, Younger Naruto, Strong Naruto! Cute Naruto, Kind Sakura, No Bashing! Haku/Sasuke. Awesome team 7!

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and** feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Fox On Duty<strong>

It has been three days since Naruto accidentally met Haku but had yet to find out that he was the hunter nin that saved Zabuza. While Sasuke and Sakura had been tree and water-walking Naruto has been mostly helping them out and sleeping to fully recover from his seals being released. After having Sasuke and Sakura find out his weakness Naruto has been a little skittish around them both blushing madly at every meal involving rice, especially when Sasuke would smirk at him from across the table.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Naruto opened the door to the kitchen dragging in a scratched and exhausted looking Sasuke.

"We reached the top and mastered water walking Kakashi sensei." Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a very small and hardly noticeable genuine smile of achievement before sitting down next to Naruto and started eating his dinner.

While Naruto was quite content with the meal not consisting of rice, Inari was glaring at him and Sasuke.

Finally after a couple of minutes Inari lashed out.

"WHY? Why do you bother! You're just going to DIE! Gato and his men with slaughter you! The weak always lose and the strong always dominate and destroy everything left for the weak!" Inari was now crying and yelling in anger.

Naruto looked down at the table.

"Speak for yourself, crybaby."

"Naruto…" Sakura spoke in warning to Naruto as Inari cried harder and started yelling at Naruto again.

"Stop treating me like you know what I've gone through! You're always smiling and happy, you don't know what it's like to have a hard life! You don't know what it's like to suffer! You're just a stupid freak of nature!"

That was the last straw for Naruto, everyone in the room was looking at Naruto as his body started to slightly grow an eerie red. His nails grew into claws and dug into the table, his hair got wilder and a growling sound was heard.

Kakashi seeing this got worried and tried to calm Naruto down.

"Naruto! Calm down. It's okay, let it go."

Naruto stood up and emitted killer intent at the now terrified boy.

**"You don't know what you're talking about! You say I don't know what it's like to suffer and to have a hard life, but how wrong you are! My entire village hated me since my birth! Anyone who got the chance would try and end my life for something I had no control over! I have lived on the streets, eaten scraps and fought the stray dogs just for a meal that would save my life for a week! I would have assassination attempts on my life! I have been used as a tool for my power! But you know what? After a while I stopped crying, there was no point because it did noting! I may look like a freak of nature, but at least I'm not a coward like you! "**

Naruto's eyes were red and his pupils were slit like a cat's. His ears were flat against his head and his tail was lashing about behind him, the fur becoming wilder.

Inari had pissed himself in terror, a noticeable stream running down his pant leg and tears were flowing rapidly down his red face. Tazuna and Tsunami were on the ground clutching their throats trying to breathe with the intense KI weighing down on them. Sasuke was struggling and sweating but was okay unlike Sakura who looked like she was going to throw up. Naruto didn't even notice Kakashi come up behind him place a temporary seal on Naruto's neck, suppressing the KI and chakra making Naruto fall backwards onto Kakashi who caught him.

"I'm sorry about this, but Naruto is sensitive in that area of discussion. Please excuse me." And with that Kakashi left up stairs with an unconscious Naruto flung over his shoulder.

Tsunami and Tazuna recovered and started helping the terrified and sobbing Inari while Sasuke regained his posture and Sakura ran outside to hurl the contents of her stomach out.

Sasuke had his head on the table when Tsunami spoke up.

"D-did that f-friend of yours really g-go through a-all that? Was t-that really what his l-life was like?"

"Up until a certain point yes, he lived the life no one ever should." Sasuke answered unemotionally, still trying to control is breathing.

"P-please tell him that we are very sorry, Inari didn't mean to hurt him." Tsunami looked back at her son who was balling into Tazuna's shirt.

Sasuke just nodded and walked up stairs to the room Kakashi and Naruto were in, not bothering to knock on the door before entering.

"Is…Is he okay?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the other side of Naruto, clenching a fist as his hand refused to stop shaking.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke, slightly interested.

"By any chance Sasuke, have you grown to care for a being other than yourself?"

Sasuke at first was angry at the comment but than actually started to think about the possibility, of the one and only Uchiha, gaining some human feelings again.

"He grows on you I guess." Sasuke muttered just loudly enough for Kakashi to hear, before quickly looking to find interest in something on the wall- averting Kakashi's gaze.

"You won't realise how much for a while I assure you. Make sure to get some sleep okay? Tazuna is scheduled to complete the bridge tomorrow." Kakashi pulled out his book and made his way out of the room to talk to Inari. (1)

Sighing, Sasuke got dressed and brushed his teeth before lying next to Naruto on their mats on the floor. Leaning on his side facing Naruto, he took note of the way the moonlight showered over Naruto's features and softened his expression. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, looking his age behind his henge.

Naruto's outburst replayed in his head, followed by memories of his own childhood.

'Maybe…Just maybe… my life isn't as bad as I thought it is, maybe…**he **did it for another reason…? He was never interested in power before…He was prodigy, but it was never…his choice…Maybe, I just want to do more with my life other than chasing revenge practically blindfolded…' Sasuke thought before dosing enclosed in his thoughts.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Naruto shot upright in his futon before realizing that he was alone in the room. Remembering the night before's events he looked down.

'They're probably scared of me now... Good job Naru. But where…is my team?'

Naruto quickly got up, throwing on his jumpsuit and ran down stairs not bothering to eat breakfast.

"Hi Tsunami! Do you know were my team is?" Naruto called out to Tsunami who was in the kitchen washing dishes, noticing her flinch and ignoring the pain in his chest because of it.

"Oh-h Naruto! Didn't see you there! Your team left a little while ago, your sensei said you needed to recover from last night so he let you sleep." Naruto was surprised that he didn't sense any fear in her voice at all. Nodding, he took off out the door to catch up to his team.

About 10 minutes from Tazuna's Naruto noticed that there was the scent of blood coming from the way he came from, and the trees around him were cut up with gashes from what seemed to be a blunt sword.

Naruto felt a pang in his chest and ran back to Tazuna's just in time to see Inari run up with a kunai at two thugs that were holding Tsunami in a head grip.

Naruto took this chance to run behind the thugs and quickly snap their necks with spear precision.

Slowly standing from his previously crouched landing position, he looked at Inari- glancing at the kunai he must've stolen from his weapon pouch when he was asleep.

"Good job Inari, you were every brave. I'm sorry about last night, your not a coward, you're a hero Inari." Naruto's tone changed as he petted Inari's head and ran off again to find his team at the bridge.

About 2 minutes away, Naruto felt a familiar pain in his chest and spread outwards over his body, stabbing at his pain nerves.

'Damn…It's suffocating! Damn you Sasuke, what have you gotten yourself into?'

Naruto was now using Kyuubi's chakra in his legs and arms instead of his own to make him run faster, after a little bit Naruto got lower towards the ground as he got faster until he was running on all fours at an incredible speed.

All was in chaos at the bridge, Sasuke was trapped in Haku's ice prison and was becoming a human pincushion and Kakashi was exchanging blows with Zabuza.

"What happened to your blonde haired brat? Get scared and run away with his tail between his legs?" Zabuza smirked.

"No actually he was just sleeping in, but he's here now." Kakashi smirked back as an orange flare shot out of the forest and knocked Zabuza back a few feet from Kakashi.

"You okay here Kakashi nii-san? I have my duties to attend to before they kill me." Naruto got up from his animalistic crouch, clutching at his chest and a pained expression swiped over his features.

"Yep, your target is in there." Kakashi pointed to the ice dome.

Naruto nodded before jumping into the ice dome just in time to catch some senbon that were aimed for Sasuke.

"Sorry I was late, miss me?"

"You idiot! Why did you come in here! Now we can't get out! He's our target!" Sasuke was angry.

"Because while my target is him, keeping you alive is my duty." Naruto answered dodging more senbon.

"Duty? What the hell?" Sasuke retorted, obviously confused.

"Kakashi didn't tell you about the contract!?" Naruto yelled back allowing senbon to fly past his face and graze his cheek.

"What are you talking about dobe!?"

"Jeez! I'll tell you after teme! Focus on the enemy now!"

"What do you think I was trying to do, you idiot!z" Sasuke tried another fire Jutsu.

"Duck!" Naruto screamed as about ten senbon few at them from behind.

"That's it! If you can't fight ice with fire, why not fight ice with water? **Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Suiton: Suiryūben no Justu!"**

A person-sized orb of water formed in front of Naruto, before splitting into spears and shooting towards ice mirrors around them.

Naruto cringed as some mirrors cracked by none of them broke.

Haku used this chance to hide in a mirror behind them once more and shoot some senbon straight at Naruto, intending to take him out first.

Sasuke, now unaware that his eyes were blood stained red, whipped around just in time to see the projectiles. Acting on impulse, Sasuke shoved Naruto out the way, taking the senbon straight to the neck.

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned around and caught Sasuke's body as it fell to the ground.

Naruto let out a bated breath as he loosened his grip on Sasuke.

"Thanks, Haku…" Naruto carefully placed Sasuke's head on the ground.

"For not killing him that is."

Haku stared Naruto.

'So he realised, but how did he know I didn't kill his friend?'

"How did you know I didn't kill him?" Haku questioned, not daring to take his guard down.

"Because if he was dead, I probably would be too. Now where were we? Oh yeah. **Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique, Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu!" **A stream of water seemed to materialise through the mist and flew towards the ice mirror Haku was in before he could react.

Haku's eyes widened as he brought his arms up as a last second defence. The stream of water smashed the mirror and made Haku fly out and release the ice dome. Naruto ran up to him, fist held high and ready to strike the boy out.

As multiple emotions flashed through Haku's features, before he stopped moving and just stood there, waiting for his end as his mask dropped.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his knuckles centimetres from the boy's face.

"Why? Why… do you no longer fight back?"

"Because I am nothing but a useless tool now, I could not defeat you therefore I am a broken tool not worth anything useful to Zabuza." Haku stated bluntly, looking downcast and his lips tightening into a firm line.

"What kind of petty excuse is that? You're a person! Not a tool! What did Zabuza do to make you think like that?"

"He saved me from my suffering, accepted me and gave me a reason to live."

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • ****After Explanation (2) • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"This is your end, Zabuza. **One thousand birds, Chidori!" **Lightning started to form around the Kakashi's right hand, the sound of birds chirping and singing their way over the whole bridge.

Naruto, clutching a kunai in hand, secured with Haku's own hand was shocked as Haku suddenly stopped the advance towards his neck, opening his eyes and turning to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naru, but I have one more thing I must do." Haku said as he started to be adsorbed into a mirror behind him.

Naruto wiped the rest of the forming tears away and realised what Haku had said, looking over to Kakashi as he began to run at Zabuza with his Chidori, Naruto got up and sprinted on all fours towards Kakashi using any chakra he had to his legs and arms.

Seeing the hunter Nin appear in front of Zabuza, Kakashi was unable to stop his Chidori as he thrusted his hand into what he hoped was Zabuza.

Blood splattered on his face as he opened his eyes, he was frozen. He had his hand indented through the chest of the one he saw as his otouto, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto!" Kakashi gave a pained yell, not bothering to hide emotion.

"Naruto-kun!" Haku yelled, tears instantly starting to form and stream down his shocked facial expression.

Zabuza just stayed silent, looking at the boy who saved his life and not only his life, but Haku's as well.

"Why? Otouto! You idiot!" Kakashi yelled at the boy.

Naruto choked out blood onto Kakashi's arm.

"B-because t-t-they didn't d-deserve to d-die...K-kashi nii, p-please remove y-your h-hand…"

"No! If I do that you will die!" Kakashi was no longer yelling, but was shaking slightly, only seen by the trained eye.

"H-have you n-no f-faith in m-me? N-no I w-won't." Naruto gave him a strained smile before slowly lifting his trembling hands to the wound and grabbing a firm grip on Kakashi's arm, telling him to let go.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Kakashi's features hardened and he began to slowly move his hand before ripping his arm out fully, quickly using it to cover the wound.

Naruto smiled, letting blood drizzle down his lips and chin from his mouth and he could feel it pool at the back of his throat. Suddenly a cloak of red chakra covered the boy, healing the wounds at an amazing rate and visibly

Zabuza stood watching intently, he had never seen someone be so willing to save a life they hardly knew, his boy was one of a kind.

Zabuza also noticed that the boy had grown some more 'features' since their last battle.

'I have no idea why, but he's kind…of…kind of adorable with the ears and tail… *Insert mental slap* Your Zabuza Momochi! The Demon Of the Mist for Kami Sake! You do NOT find things cute of any sort.'

Haku just fell to his knees next to the boy, helping Kakashi stop as much of the bleeding as the red chakra stitched his skin together, searing painfully at Kakashi and his hand's.

"Awww, isn't this sweet! It seems the so-called 'Demon Of The Mist' was all bark and no bite! More like 'Kitten Of The Mist!' Now step aside, I have a bridge builder to kill and a bridge to destroy, I was never planning on paying you anyway." Gato smirked.

Zabuza and Haku both froze and turned around to the sound of the voice, seeing Gato and an army of his men standing at one end of the bridge. A cocky smirk plastered on his chubby features and his small sweaty hands clutching at a fine wooded walking stick.

Zabuza's expression turned grim at Gato's statement and lifting his hand, he placed it on Haku's shoulder, making him look up at Zabuza in the eye.

"Well then, Haku would you care to join me in getting what I was really after?" Zabuza turned to Haku who nodded in return.

"Make sure the gaki lives copy cat." Kakashi gave a nod and with that Zabuza and Haku sped towards the mob and went straight for Gato, slaughtering any of the ruthless thugs in their way.

Zabuza was the first to reach Gato's place within the mob of thugs, drawing his sword, a thin red line appeared on Gato's neck before his head, showing a shocked facial expression slowly slid sideways from his body.

Silence was ripped through the bridge before a roar exploded from the other side of the bridge. Everyone watched as the mob of villagers and civilians with spades and pitchforks started to appear out of the mist with a small boy known as Inari at the front.

Most of the thugs had run away by now and the remaining ones were pissing themselves only to have their bodies cleaved in half by Zabuza.

Once all the thugs had gone, the villagers and civilians cheered in happiness while Tazuna's family ran over to Sasuke; who had awoken when Sakura had worked out that he was alive and dragged him over to Kakashi to make him check Sasuke for injuries.

Inari stared at Naruto's sleeping face.

"Is he going to be okay?" Inari and Tsunami asked.

"Of coarse he will be! I made Kakashi promise that he would be." Zabuza and Haku appeared behind Tazuna.

Tazuna froze up, having the rouge ninja behind him, and the one that once upon a time tried to take his life.

"Oi Kakashi you leaf guys accept new ninja? Haku and I were thinking of joining a village."

"I guess you would have to fill some things out first but other than that yeah, sure." Kakashi smiled at him making Tazuna calm down.

Naruto groaned before his eyes started to flutter open, a pained expression still evident.

"Urgh…My head hurts…" Naruto rubbed his forehead, only to have Haku and Inari launch themselves at Naruto into a hug.

"Naruto-kun!/Naruto nii! Your okay!"

Naruto was bright red in the face, still trying to work out his bearings and not used to the contact.

"Uh, hi Haku, Inari! Glad you guys are okay, what happened while I was out?" Naruto asked Kakashi innocently.

While Kakashi explained to Naruto what happened, Sasuke was bright red in the face with anger and jealousy.

_'__No one touches Naruto like that! Inari is an exception because he is a lot younger and not friendly towards Naruto like how Haku is, but Haku is stepping on thin ice!'_

No one noticed his red face but Sakura, who was hanging off his arm, not letting go after she had found him in the near-death sate on the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun, Are you okay? Your face is all red!" Sakura went to place her hand on his forehand but he slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine, I just need some space!" Sasuke tore his arm from her grasp, stumbling sightly in recoil and made his way to the side of the bridge.

A hurt expression was etched on Sakura's face, but she knew better than to follow after the boy.

Looking back at Naruto, her expression softened at seeing the boy being fussed over by Haku and Inari.

Zabuza noticed this and shot Kakashi a look, which was returned and motioned with an eye at Naruto. Getting what he had meant, a sudden look of amusement made it's way onto Zabuza's face.

_'Ha I get it now, he's after the fox gaki and he's to innocent to know better. This is kind of interesting especially cause I think he's got some competition!'_

Zabuza smirked, side glancing at Haku who was currently clinging to Naruto's head like a little kid to their favourite toy.

Tazuna's lopsided grin turned to Inari who had just let go of Naruto.

"So what should we call the bridge? I was thinking something along the lines of 'Tazuna's awesomely awesome bridge!'" Tazuna made hand actions of a sign he was imagining, Inari and Tsunami just sweat dropped.

"How 'bout we call it the 'Great Naruto Bridge!'" Inari suggested tugging on the bottom of Tazuna's shirt.

Tazuna struck thinking pose.

"Hmmm….YEP! That sounds good! The Great Naruto Bridge it is!" Tazuna announced as Inari cheered for joy.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> When Kakashi leaves the room he goes and has the 'chat' with Inari, I couldn't be bothered writing it, but if you would like to check it out, go to Naruto episode 12. .

**(2)** I know I skipped Haku's explanation, but if you really want to hear it go to Naruto episode 17.

**Wellll~ What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and review~! **

**_PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARU-CHAN TO BE WITH!_**

**Sasuke: 31 **–Wow. My second favourite pairing appears to be in the lead~

**Itachi: 15 **– Well this is surprising, ItaNaru is my favourite pairing, but I kinda thought that most people didn't like it ^.^'

**Sakura: 13 **– Ugh. Well, I guess if you guys vote for it, I'll write it…*goes and sits next to Sasuke brooding*

**Haku : 13** – Because Fem!Haku can't happen anymore, and Haku had around the same amount of votes, I have combined them~

**Hinata: 12 **– *sigh* Kaaaaayz then... Okay then haha. (I really don't like this pairing- Before you bash me for it, I like Hinata, but I don't like her with Naru)

**Kakashi: 10 **–Well okay then…Well as said, you guys want it, I'll write it. Personally I think he's cuter with Dolphin-chan…Cx

**Gaara: 7 **– Naw, Gaa-chan…It's okay! I'll loooove you Gaaraaaaaa~ *Glomps Gaara* Gaara: Get off me you imbecile.

**Shikamaru: 7 **– Pineapple….Hm…I'm not quite sure if I like this pairing, but I can see it happening under this stories' circumstances…

**_Forgive me for cappies~ .'_**

**_EDIT: I have taken down the smaller pairings that have hardly any votes for. BUT! I am now open to your suggestions for smaller other pairings! If you have a favourite small pairing that doesn't have Naruto, let me know!_**


	10. Sand in the Fox's Box

**Chapter 10. Sand in the Fox's Box**

* * *

><p>Full Summary: Born into an unfair world, Naruto struggles to cope with it all. That and a comical Kyuubi, a brother-like Kakashi, an overprotective Sasuke and a village after his ass, Princess Naruto and his little red fox ears and tail is <em>definitely<em> the centre of attention. "DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS! -AND I AM NOT!" Fox Naru-Chan, Younger Naruto, Strong Naruto! Cute Naruto, Kind Sakura, No Bashing! Haku/Sasuke. Awesome team 7!

Hey Guys! Some of you may know that I was on a previous account and I had posted this story on there, before deleting my stories and leaving that account for personal reasons. However! Guess what? I'm back and with new and improved versions of all my chapters, so please, enjoy and** feel free to review as your opinions really help me and other writers out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Jutsu"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. Sand in the Fox's Box<strong>

It has been a month since team 7, Zabuza and Haku have returned from the wave and so far a lot of things have happened in Konoha. Zabuza can be a ninja of the leaf if he has a guard with him while he performs any ninja acts; therefore he has been assigned the temporary second sensei of team 7 with Kakashi as his guard.

Kakashi had talked to Sakura, after seeing how she excelled in chakra control exercise. He suggested that she try out the art of medic nins, and signed her up to help out with the Med nin service. Because of this, she was placed out of the current team 7 while she underwent her training.

Because of this however, team 7 was down a team member. Thankfully, as Haku was recently promoted and approved by the council, he would be the temporary replacement into team 7 as the third member until Sakura was done with her basic training. Much to the dismay of Sasuke, who now held a permanent grudge against Haku.

Naruto was currently recovering from having a fully devolved Chidori through his rib cage, missing his heart by a few millimetres.

Sasuke however, has been wondering about the 'contract' Naruto was talking about while they were trapped in Haku's ice prison.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • ****Flashback • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

"Sorry I was late, miss me?"

"You idiot! Why did you come in here! Now we can't get out! He's our target!" Sasuke was angry.

"Because while my target is him, keeping you alive is my duty." Naruto answered dodging more senbon.

"Duty? What the hell?" Sasuke retorted, obviously confused.

"Kakashi didn't tell you about the contract!?" Naruto yelled back allowing senbon to fly past his face and graze his cheek.

"What are you talking about dobe!?"

"Jeez! I'll tell you after teme! Focus on the enemy now!"

"What do you think I was trying to do, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled, trying another fire Jutsu.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • ****Flashback End • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

After pestering Kakashi about it and getting no progress, Sasuke headed to the Hokage's office hoping he would have more luck there.

**SASUKE POV**

I have to be able to get some information on the 'contract.' It's itching at me and it's…so…annoying. Every time I asked Kakashi he just mumbled an answer before continuing reading his book. So much for a great sensei.

I walked up the passageways noticing all the ninja and civilians that were there moving out of my way like I was a royal; I hate having special treatment just because I'm the 'Last Uchiha'. I sometimes wish I were a normal person with a relatively lazy simple life. Jeez, I swear Shikamaru's laziness is contagious.

I reached the big double doors and knocked before entering when I heard the quiet 'Come in' from the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." I bowed.

"Sasuke-kun, what can I do for you?"

"I have some question regarding something Naruto said while on our mission to the wave. He said something about a contract between him and I." I stopped bowing and made eye contact with the Hokage waiting for an answer.

Sarutobi sighed before unsealing one of his draws and pulled out an old scroll.

"Sasuke do you know of the battle between Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju?" I nodded.

"During that battle Madara was able to call upon the Kyuubi and bind it to a contract that makes Kyuubi the protector of the Uchiha. By Naruto being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, this makes him the protector of the Uchiha."

I froze taking in the information.

_'Naruto, the once dead last is my protector?'_ I smirked and looked back at the Hokage again signalling that I was listening.

"Also regarding Naruto…I have something I need you to do for me Sasuke…"

**NARUTO POV**

"Mhnnnnnnn." I groaned while turning over in my hospital bed. I have been locked in here since I got back from the wave. And if your wondering about the 'locked' bit, I have to be chained to the bed, which is chained to the wall, in a hospital room with locks on windows and seals on the doors to stop me escaping. All the chains used are chakra absorbing so I can't use chakra as well.

The hokage made me this hospital room ever since I started missions because I would always come back injured but wouldn't go the hospital; even if I did I would just escape because I hated that place. I still do. The memories of what happened when I was younger and defenceless in the hospital haunt me of this place.

My ears perk up hearing footsteps closing in to the door on the outside. The door glowed red a little before the seal disappeared and Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, Sasuke and Jiji stepped in.

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sarutobi asked me.

"I'm fine Jiji! I'm all better! See!" I sat up and peeled a little of my hospital gown back off my shoulder showing a little circle scar were I was hit with the Chidori while grinning.

Kakashi looked hurt at this, I knew it still effected him that he had almost killed his otouto, even if it wasn't entirely his fault and my choice to put myself in danger.

"That's good, it looks as though it's healing nicely. I will let you go home as soon as-" The hokage stopped mid sentence and I froze feeling leather being pulled around my throat. My head shakily turned around seeing Sasuke smirking while smearing some of his blood on the seal at the back.

My head snapped back around at the hokage, tears threatening to fall.

"Jiji…Why….WHY! I yelled at him, ignoring the shocked looks from Zabuza and Haku.

"HOW COULD- ArghhhHHH! THIS STUPID- HORRIBLE-ARGH!" I yelled in frustration, clawing at the leather with my nails.

_'Now I'm bound to Sasuke-teme more than ever! Heck, he basically controls my chakra and appearance now! WHY JIJ!'_

**NORMAL POV**

"-thank you Sasuke, great plan we didn't even need Kakashi and Zabuza to hold him down. The seals are off the door so he can go home when he calms down." The hokage stated, chuckling, but still obviously hurt that he had to result to this. He really didn't like Naruto being under the control of the collar, but if precautions like this didn't take place, Naruto would be executed. The council would make sure of this, banishing him would cause too much trouble if he decided to take his revenge.

The hokage started to make his way to the door; ignoring the killer intent Naruto was sending in his direction.

"So that's why we were called in here. What's so bad about the collar?" Zabuza questioned, looking at Naruto who was clawing at the collar, growling and snarling at everything in sight.

"The collar has two seals, the blood seal activates a henge for his features and age and the chakra seal locks away his and Kyuubi's chakra." Kakashi answered walking over to Naruto who was now clawing his pillow while biting the corner in frustration letting his animal instincts take over a little.

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi reached out to Naruto but he just snarled at him and tried to bite Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi sighed and left the room with Zabuza, telling Haku and Sasuke that they should give Naruto some time otherwise they're just going get their hands bitten off.

Haku, seeing that the jounin's had left, ignored Kakashi and walked up to Naruto's side of the bed and started slowly moving his hand closer to Naruto's face, like you would to an unknown dog.

"He's our teammate, not a puppy." Sasuke glared at Haku who didn't look away from Naruto.

Naruto stared at Haku's inclosing hand before he stopped snarling and struggling against his bindings. Still glaring at the hand, Naruto did nothing against its advances.

Haku's hand got closer until it reached Naruto's forehead and started to gently pat Naruto's hair. Naruto's glare softened and his eyelids began to droop. His eyes glazed over and closed just before his breaths evened out and he visibly relaxed into the bed.

Haku, knowing that he just won the unsaid battle with the Uchiha, got off the bed and started to walk out the room saying that he had a meeting with his hotel owner about his new temporary home, which was true.

Sasuke stopped glaring at the door where Haku had left through just seconds ago and smirked. Remembering that he had prepared for something like this, made his way over to the sleeping Naruto attaching his revenge on with a small *clink*.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**NARUTO POV**

I began to wake up feeling cold metal against my chin, remembering the previous day's events.

_'Damnit. This is going to suck. Out of all the people Jiji could've chosen to be in control over my collar he HAD to pick the teme!' _

I turned over and fell off the bed hearing a small jingle of charms before the loud thump of my body making contact with the floor.

_'Huh? I'm in my apartment? Oh Yeah… Jiji said I could go home yesterday didn't he… Someone must of brought me home.' _I got off the floor and once again heard a jingle of metal against metal, but this time noticing that it came from my collar.

I rushed over to the mirror hoping that it was just my collar that had gotten loose, but froze as soon as I realised what it was. There was a charm hanging from my collar, but not any 'charm' it was red and white in the shape of a fan. I gulped.

_'I know this sign! It's the__…__the__…__.Uchiha Fan!'_ My hand shakily made it's way to the charm hanging off my collar. I gave it a light tug seeing if it would come off. It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Letting go I felt something written on the back, my hand quickly turned it over and I stood closer to the mirror, trying to read the backwards writing.

_'ahihcU ekusaS fO ytreporP? What does that mean? Wait, I'm looking into a mirror so it's backwards!' _I rushed into the kitchen and buried around in some draws before finding a pencil and a piece of paper. I ran back to my room and started to un-jumble the words.

"Uchiha Sasuke Of Property? No, wait a sec…. Property of Sasuke Uchiha! That's it! That's what-" I stopped celebrating my victory as realisation hit me.

"What….The…Hell….? TEME YOU-" I screamed trying to rip or bend the metal charm off the collar.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

So far Naruto has only just got over his anger towards Sasuke who just enjoyed the attention from Naruto whether it was good or bad. Haku was also angry at Sasuke for a while because of him calling Naruto his, however it just gave Haku a chance to get back at him because this would allow Naruto to trust him better.

As for 'Sasuke's revenge' Naruto has never been so keen on keeping his jumpsuit as the high white collar on the jacket hid his collar nicely.

Training sessions had been extreme thanks to having two sensei's but the outcome had been that Team 7 were now considered the strongest Genin team of the leaf. Sasuke and Haku have both been out to make Naruto more impressed and to like them better so they have been training like mad and when they weren't training, they were busy dropping flirty comments with the innocent Naruto who didn't have a clue.

Today Naruto had managed to steal Kakashi's little orange book and is now being chased through the streets of Konoha by a furious grey haired ninja.

Whilst zipping in and out of streets, Naruto heard the faint sound of screaming of what sounded like a small boy.

Curious, Naruto ran to the source to see a boy about his henges' age in a black cat like suit holding the grandson of the Hokage by the collar of his shirt.

Just as the sand nin raised his fist and went to punch Konohamaru, Naruto rushed in and caught his fist while snarling at the boy.

"Huuuh? What do we have here? Another brat I have to beat up?"

"Let. Go. Of. Him. Now." Naruto growled out.

"And what if I don't you dog?" the cat boy smirked.

"Hey! I'm far from a dog you measly cat! By the way, that's the Hokage's grandson you're bullying, so unless you wanna cause some trouble for the sand, I'd let him go."

Naruto smirked as the sand nin paled and let go of the boy.

"And what does that make you? I bet no one would care if I beat you up!"

"Kankuro! What the hell do you think your doing? Do you want to be killed?" A girl with blonde hair in four spikey pigtails came out from around the corner and yelled at the cat boy.

"I'm teaching this brat a lesson!" Kankuro held Naruto up by the front of his shirt.

A rock came flying out from the tree next to them and hit Kankuro in the hand making him let go of Naruto.

"Not while I'm here. Don't place your filthy hands on him again." Sasuke smirked tossing a pebble up and down in his hand.

Naruto looked away in a pout and mumbled "Show off." He would've complained, but there was no point.

"What's this? Another one? These brats just keep popping up! The leaf must be full of 'em!" Kankuro started laughing and Naruto grew angry again.

"Sasuke, take off my collar.." Naruto spoke through clenched teeth. Just as Sasuke was going to reply, a boy appeared out of a cloud of sand behind him. He had red hair and a gorge behind him. It looked to be filled with sand that seemed to be alive and spewing out on it's own will.

"Kankuro, you are an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason why we came here?" The boy spoke in a tone that practically screamed 'I've killed and I'm not afraid to make you next.'

"O-oh! G-gaara! How g-good to see y-you! Y-you see I was just-" Kankuro started to stutter out words, clearly on defence as he brought out his hands to cover his face.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara glared at him.

"E-eh y-yep s-sure!"

**"Kit. That kid isn't normal. He's like us. I believe that he holds Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon." Do me a favour and let him know he's out of his league."**

_'Eh.. yeah sure Kyuu__…__'_

"I'm sorry about any trouble he may have caused, now if you excuse us."

Gaara disappeared again before reappearing in front of me on the ground.

"Oi, Gaara is it? A friend of mine wanted to let you that you're out of your league." Naruto spoke in a normal tone towards the red haired boy. Everyone just stood in shock.

"And who is this 'Friend' of yours?" Gaara's face lit up in interest.

_'This boy is not normal, no one speaks to me like that!'_

Naruto just cocked his head to the side with an innocent look, the type of thing that would look adorable when he doesn't have a henge on, but is still adorable.

"Whada mean Ichibi? I'm pwetty sure nine is above wittle ol' one…" Naruto put on an innocent childish voice. Gaara would've been surprised on how cute he was if he wasn't currently pissing himself in fear.

_'Nine? He knows of Shukaku! He must house the Kyuubi! Shit this is bad!' _Much to the surprise of everyone in the area, Gaara bowed his head and retracted all of his sand, showing he was no threat.

"I'm… sorry kokonotsu-sama, (Nine-sama) please forgive my rash behaviour, but we really must be going. Might I be honoured to know your jailor name?"

Naruto's mood instantly changed as he started happily grinning at the sand trio.

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you Gaara and…and…!" Naruto stared at the other sand nin awaiting for their answer, but they were still in shock of having the most feared person in their village suddenly be completely loyal to someone they just met!

_'Just who is this kid?'_ Was the thought running through their heads.

"Temari no Subaku and Kankuro no Subaku, both are my older siblings." Gaara answered for them.

Naruto had sparkles in his eyes.

"You guy's names are so cool! Heheh, see you guys at the exams!" Naruto waved goodbye whilst Sasuke glared at them.

Once they were out of sight Sasuke jumped down from the tree and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Hey! What was that for? I didn't do nothing wrong!" Naruto rubbed the growing bump on his head.

"Why were you so friendly towards them? You just met them." Sasuke said with no emotion.

"Well, I may have just met them but Kyuu knows the one inside Gaara!" Naruto sat on the ground still tending to his head.

"The Gaara person is a jinchuriki?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yep! He's the jailor of the one tailed raccoon! Shukaku! By the way are we even going to the exams?"

Sasuke face palmed inwardly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You said you would see them at the exams, but you didn't know if we ourselves are going?"

"Hehe…" Naruto scratched the back of his head while grinning.

"Come on, lets go talk to Kakashi-sensei about it." Sasuke pulled Naruto off the ground and started walking towards the bridge.

Once they got close to the bridge, Kakashi glomped Naruto at full speed.

"Oh there you are **Prin-cess~ **By any chance do you have my book~?" Kakashi had evil eyes on and you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Ne, Kakashi nii-san, I would give it back but only in trade for Chuunin exam applications! -AND STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!" Naruto held the book close to his chest with both arms.

"Oh yeah, I already sighed you guys up for the exams, here are your applications. Now, Naruto-chan, my book if you don't mind~" Kakashi got up and handed them the forms before staring at Naruto with killing intent.

"Thanks Kakashi nii-san!" Naruto handed over the book when he got his hands on the slip of paper.

"My pleasure princess!" And with that Kakashi disappeared before Naruto could shred him and that dreaded nickname.

"Damnit! He got away again!" Naruto punched the ground and pouted while Haku and Sasuke just stared in interest.

"Soooo, you guys going to attend?" Haku aimed his question mostly at Naruto.

"You bet!" Naruto jumped up in excitement.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Well then see you there Naru-chan, Sasuke." Haku smiled with a wave before he made his way back to his hotel.

Sasuke waited for him to be out of sight before making his way to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"You know henges aren't allowed~" Sasuke whispered in a husky tone, making a shiver go down Naruto's spine.

"Huhhhh? How do you know that?" Naruto started to freak, but Sasuke was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wellll~ What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and review~!<strong>

**_PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR YOUR CHOICE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARU-CHAN TO BE WITH!_**

**Sasuke: 33 **–Wow. My second favourite pairing appears to be in the lead~

**Itachi: 18 **– Well this is surprising, ItaNaru is my favourite pairing, but I kinda thought that most people didn't like it ^.^'

**Sakura: 17 **– Ugh. Well, I guess if you guys vote for it, I'll write it…*goes and sits next to Sasuke brooding*

**Haku : 16 **– Because Fem!Haku can't happen anymore, and Haku had around the same amount of votes, I have combined them~

**Hinata: 16 **– *sigh* Kaaaaayz then... Okay then haha. (I really don't like this pairing- Before you bash me for it, I like Hinata, but I don't like her with Naru)

**Kakashi: 13 **– Well okay then…Well as said, you guys want it, I'll write it. Personally I think he's cuter with Dolphin-chan…Cx

**Gaara: 10 **– Naw, Gaa-chan…It's okay! I'll loooove you Gaaraaaaaa~ *Glomps Gaara* Gaara: Get off me you imbecile.

**Shikamaru: 7 **– Pineapple….Hm…I'm not quite sure if I like this pairing, but I can see it happening under this stories' circumstances…

**_Forgive me for cappies~ .'_**

**_EDIT: I have taken down the smaller pairings that have hardly any votes for. BUT! I am now open to your suggestions for smaller other pairings! _****_If you have a favourite small pairing that doesn't have Naruto, let me know!_**


End file.
